Another Story about Hogwarts
by MicaChan89
Summary: Tsunade stellt für Dumbledore ein Team zusammen, dass auf Harry und seine Freunde im fünften Schuljahr aufpassen soll. Natürlich kommen die Shinobi aber nicht daran vorbei Hogwarts aufzumischen XD! OC, OOC, Pairings: auf jeden Fall schonma Neji/Hina
1. Crossover01:Besuch eines alten Bekannten

Chapter One: Besuch einens alten Bekannten

Konohagakure ist das Land, welches versteckt hinter den Blättern liegt.

Zur Zeit war es verdammt heiß in Konoha. Die Sommermonate waren ja im Allgemeinen immer heiß und trocken, aber dieses Jahr war es besonders schlimm. Es hatte seit mehreren Tagen nicht mehr geregnet und Wolken waren auch nicht in Sicht.

Jene Ninja, die schon einmal das große Glück gehabt haben, einen Einsatz in Suna zu erhalten, werden sich leicht an die Reisebedingungen durch die Wüste erinnert fühlen.

Als die Sonne am Himmel versank, erwachte Konoha ein wenig aus seiner Siesta.

Der Ichiraku-Imbiss war trotz Wüstenklima gut besucht. Dort saßen nun, dicht aneinander gedrängt, einige junge Menschen und unterhielten sich ausgelassen über die Ereignisse des Tages. Sie waren so in ihre Gespräche vertieft, dass sie nicht merkten, wie eine recht ungewöhnliche Gestalt an ihnen vorbeiging. Hätte einer sie bemerkt, wäre ihnen auf den ersten Blick klar geworden, dass diese Person unmöglich von hier sein kann.

Die Person war ein Herr, welcher trotz der unerträglichen Hitze ein langes Gewand und Stiefel trug. Der weiße Bart reichte ihm fast bis zur Tailie und ließ vermuten, dass er nicht mehr der Jüngste war. Es war schon recht eingenartig zu beobachten, wie er mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, sichtlich vergnügt über das Verhalten der Dorfbewohner, durch die Stadt marschierte. Ab und An schaute er mal nach links und nach rechts, blieb vor einigen Schaufenstern stehen und betrachtete die Ware. Dabei zupfte er immer wieder an seinem Bart und rückte gelegentlich seine halbmondförmige Brille zurecht.

So gut wie jede Person auf der Straße warf ihm einen erstaunten Blick nach. Sei es nun wegen seines doch recht fremdlichen Aussehens, seiner langen Haare oder der Tatsache, wie man bei der Hitze bloß solche, doch recht schwer ausehenden Gewänder tragen kann.

Die Jugendlichen hätten ihn bestimmt auch hinterhergesehen, wenn sie seine Anwesenheit bemerkt hä sie es jedoch nicht taten, ging der ältere Herr nun unbemerkt an der Truppe vorbei.

Er ging weiter durch die Straßen Konohas, bis er vor einem recht großem Gebäude stand.

Dem Haupthaus des Hokages.

Tsunade hatte ebenfalls nichts von dem ungewöhnlichen Besuch in ihrerm Dorf mitbekommen. Sie quälte sich nun schon seit Anbeginn des Tages durch Berge von Formularen, Urkunden, Meldungen, Beschwerden, Aufträgen und anderen Krimskrams für den sie nunmal verantwortlich war. Hatte sie den einen Berg erledigt, kam Shizune mit einen neuen Stapel hinein und stellte ihn demonstrativ auf ihrem Tisch ab.

Nun war es bereits Abend und Tsunade hatte noch nichts gegessen, geschweige denn getrunken. Okay, getrunken hatte sie schon, nur noch nichts von ihrem geliebten Sake.

So kam es, dass sie sich hinter ihren Bergen aus Papier einen kleinen Sichtschwall aufgebaut hatte, um wenigstens in Ruhe ihren Sake trinken zu können. Gerade wollte sie sich zurücklehnen und ihre Tasse zum Mund führen, als die Tür aufging. "Hergott Shizune, nicht noch mehr von den Papiermist! Ich schmeiß den nächsten Stapel, den du mir auf den Tisch stellst aus dem Fenster".

"Tsunade-san. Noch genauso temperamentvoll wie früher", gluckste eine Stimme hinter dem Papierstapel. "Nun, einen Stapel habe ich nicht, nur ein kleines Formular, was mir deine nette Gehilfin in die Hand gedrückt hat".

Tsunade verschluckte sich und schob hustend ihren 'Anti-Shizune-Sichtschutz-Stapel-aus-nervtötenden-Papierkram' beiseite. "Dumbledore-sama!" stieß sie verblüfft hervor. "Ja, höstpersönlich", grinste er. Dumbeldore lächelte und hob seine Hand zur Begrüßung hin. Tsunade starrte ihn immer noch mit offenen Mund an und schüttelte die Hand. "Hahaha! Tsunade, so verblüfft habe ich dich das letzte Mal gesehen, als wir uns zum ersten Mal begegnet sind." Tsunade lächelte zurück. "Da war ich noch ein kleines Mädchen auf dem Arm meinens Großvaters".

Sie erinnerte sich noch lebhaft daran, wie sie Dumbeldore zum ersten Mal auf den Armen ihres Großvaters begegnet war. Damals hatte er noch braunes Haar und ein junges Gesicht, welches noch nicht so viele Sorgenfalten aufwies wie jetzt.

"Was kann ich für dich tun, alter Freund? Du hast den langen Weg gewiss nicht auf dich genommen, nur, um mal wieder 'Hallo' zu sagen."

Dumbeldores Mine wurde ernst. "Wohl war...Ich habe einen Auftrag für euer Dorf, Hokage."


	2. Crossover02: Ein ungewöhnlicher Auftrag

Chapter Two: Ein ungewöhnlicher Auftrag für Konoha...

Tsunade hob eine Augenbraue. "Einen Auftrag, dass ist wahrlich ein ungewöhlicher Besuch", Sie wies Dumbledore an sich zu setzten und räumte ihre Unterlagen aus dem Weg, um sich ungestört mit ihm unterhalten zu können. Dumbledore setzte sich und sah sie durch seine halbmondförmigen Gläser an."Dann erzähl mal etwas genauer...darf ich dir etwas zu Trinken anbieten?", fragte Tsunade und versuchte ihr Sakeflasche irgendwie verschwinden zu lassen.

"Nein danke, kommen wir gleich zum Geschäftlichen, danach können wir ein wenig über alte Zeiten plaudern". Er setzte einen ernsten Blick auf.

"Es geht um einen Langzeitauftrag, der die, von dir empfohlene Gruppe ca. ein Jahr beschäftigen würde", sprach er mit ernster Stimme.

Tsunade sah ihn unglaubwürdige an. "Ein Jahr?", innerlich war sie schon am überlegen wen sie denn ein Jahr lang entbähren könnte. "Ja ein Jahr. Deine Leute würde in Hogwarts untergebracht werden. Verpflegung inklusive." 'Klingt schon mal nicht übel', dachte sie "Und was genau sollen sie dort tun?". Dumbeldore holte tief Luft, als würde es ihm nicht ganz leichtfallen, sie um diesen Gefallen/Auftrag zu bitten. Es herrschte eine kurze Stille.

"Ein Augen auf einen gewissen Jungen und seinen Freundeskreis werfen", sprach Dumbledore, griff in seine Tasche und holte einen langen Holzstab hervor.

Tsunade fand diese Dinger schon immer interessant, wenn sie es sich eingestand. Als Dumbledore Konoha zum ersten Mal besucht hatte, war sie noch ein kleines Mädchen gewesen und er hatte ihr einen Lolli herbeigezaubert. Mit großen Augen hatte sie ihn damals angesehen und wenn sie ganz ehrlich war, fühlte sie sich jedesmal wie das kleine Mädchen, wenn er seinen Zauberstab zückte.

Dumbledore machte mit seinem Zauberstab einen kleinen Schwenker und wie aus dem nichts erschienen auf Tsunades Tisch ein Stapel Akten.

Tsunade setzte einen missmutigen Blick auf. 'Noch mehr Akten', schmollte sie innerlich. Dumbledore lächelte leicht.

Akten hin Akten her, Tsunade war der Hokage und konnte sich auch wie einer benehmen. Sie griff nach der obersten Akte und öffnete sie.

Sie wurde von zwei grünen Augen angeschaut. "Harry Potter, er wir in wenigen Tagen 15 und ist der Hauptgrund meines Besuches", sprach Dumbeldore langsam. Tsunade überflog seine Akte kurz.

"Der hat ja einiges Angestellt, der Bengel...sollen wir auf ihn aufpassen?" "Ja auch, aber vor allem aupassen, dass er einer gewissen Person nicht in die Hände fällt", "Lord Voldemort nicht war?". Sie blickte über die Akte hinweg und wunderte sich, dass Dumbledore sie leicht verwundert ansah. "Ich informiere mich auch was in der Welt so vor sich geht. Deswegen kenn ich auch Harry's Geschichte", erklärte sie auf Dumbledores fragenden Blick hin. Er nickte und wies sie mit einer Handgeste an sich die nächste Akte anzusehen.

Sie legte Harry's Akte beiseite und griff nach der Nächsten. Das Erste was ihr an den Jungen auffiel, waren seine feuerroten Haare. "Ronald Weasly, Harrys engster Freund. Er hat genauso viel Flausen im Kopf und schliddert mit Harry regelmäßig von einem Abenteuer ab ins Nächste. Er ist der jüngste Sohn der Familie Weasly und hat einen gute Charakter".

Tsunade nickte und legte Ronald beiseite, neben seinen Freund Harry und hohlte sich die nächste Akte. Ein Mädchen mit buschigen Haaren lächelte ihr entgegen. "Hermine Granger. Sie ist ein ausgesprochen kluges Mädchen.

Der kluge Kopf des Trios und der ruhige Pol, der den Durchblick behält". 'Wie Sakura...nur ohne die pinken Haare und die Locken... ', dachte sie sich, als sie die Akte des Mädchens betrachtete. Sie hatte ausserordetlich gute Noten im Vergleich zu den beiden Anderen. Ebenso, hatte sie so gut wie gar keine Einträge in ihrer Schulakte, die auf irgendwelche Missetaten hindeuteten.

Dumbeldore und Tsunade gingen noch einige Akten dieser Art durch. Von Schülern über Lehrern bis hin zu den wichtigsten Mitgliedern, des Wiedeauferstadenden Phönixordens.

Nun saßen Beide mit einer Tasse Tee in Tsunades Büro und besprachen die Einzelheiten der Mission.

"Ich denke es ist das Beste, wenn ich dir welche von meinen jungen Shinobis schicke, die können die Gefühle von deinen Teenagern noch am besten verstehen". Dumbledore nickte zustimmend. "Ich geb dir aber trotzdem noch eine ausgebildete Anbu mit auf die Mission, für den absuluten Notfall". Dumbledore nahm einen Schluk von seinen Tee und stellte fest, dass er hervoragend schmeckte.

"Wer schwebt dir denn so im Kopf herum, für die Mission?", fragte er. Tsunade überlegte kurz und ging dann zu einen ihrer Regale und holte ein Paar ihrer geliebte Akten hervor. Sie legte den Stapel vor Dumbledore hin und fing an die Personen herauszusuchen. "Als Leiter für die Truppe, wenn die Anbu nicht anwesend ist, schlage ich Neji Hyuga vor" .

Tsunade reichte ihm die Akte von einem ihrer besten Leute. Dumbledore nahm sie in die Hand und fing an sie zu Lesen. "16 Jahre Alt, hatte vor einigen Monaten seine Jonin Prüfung erfolgreich bestanden und ist ein guter Teamleiter. Disziplieniert, guter Sachverstand, schnelle Auffasungsgabe, halt ein sehr rational denkender Typ, aber er nimmt seine Missionen ernst und Kämpft auch für seine Freunde". Dumbledore sah sich Neji an. "Ähmm seine Augen Tsunade..." " Oh ja! nein, er ist nicht Blind, dass ist das Kekkai Genkei seiner Familie, das Byakugan. Er kann es ihnen selber erklären". Dumbledore nickte und legte die Akte mit einen letzten Blick auf die wundersamen, weißen Augen des Jugendlichen beiseite. "Als nächste schlage ich seine kleine Cousine Hinata vor", Sie reichte Dumbledore ihr Akte. "15 Jahre alt. Chunin steht kurz vor ihrer Jonin Prüfung, was sie sich verdammt hart Erarbeitet hat. Sie ist meine Schülerinn und ich habe sie persönlich als Medical Nin ausgebildet", sie nippte kurz an ihren Tee und fuhr dann fort," Hinata ist eine ruhige und zurückhaltende Person. Wenn es aber drauf ankommt, kann sie wie eine Löwin kämpfen und dann will ich wirklich nicht ihr Gegner sein. Ausserdem hat sie ein ausgeprägtes Sozialverhalten".

Ein hübsches Mädchen mit weißen Augen und mitternachtsblauen Haar sah ihn an. Ihr Blick strahlte eine gewisse Wärme aus, die ihren Cousin anscheined fehlte oder er mochte einfach nur keine Fotos.

"Als nächsten hätte ich ihn hier...", fuhr Tsunade fort und reichte ihm die nächste Akte...

und so diskutierten sie noch bis in den frühen Morgen hinein.

Ab und An kam Shizune mit einem neuen Tee hinein und wunderte sich, dass Tsunade sich so in ihre Arbeite hineinkniete.

Am nächsten Morgen stand die Liste des Teams, was nun ein Jahr lang in Hogwarts leben würde fest.

Anbu: Sara Sidel

Jonin: Neji Hyuga

Kaya Ookami + Tirana

Chunin: Hinata Hyuga

Kiba Inuzuka+Akamaru

Sakura Haruno

Genin: Naruto Uzumaki

Erschöpft saßen beide in ihren Stühlen und tranken inzwischen Kaffee, da sie ansonsten wahrscheinlich sofort Einschlafen würden.

"Ich habe Shizune gesagt, dass sie alle Beteiligten in mein Büro bringen soll. Sie sollten bald hier auftauchen", Tsunade nahm einen weiteren Schluck von ihrem Kaffee.

"Das ist gut, dann kann ich mir noch einen persönlichen Eindruck verschaffen", erwiederte Dumbeldore erfreut.

Tsunade zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wie sie meinen. Ich warne sie nur vor...die Einen sind unterkülter, als meine Tiefkühltruhe nebenan und die andere Hälfte plappert in einer Tour, also nur so als Vormerk, damit sie nicht gleich n'en Herzinfakt bekommen."

Dumbeldore lächelte vergnügt.

Es klopfte an der Tür und Shizune kam herrein.


	3. Crossover03: Ein Team stellt sich vor

Chapter Three: Ein Team stellt sich vor

"Tsunade Sama", fing Shizune an und trat ein. "Sie sind nun alle da...bis auf Naruto".

Tsunade rollte mit den Augen. "Dann schaff ihn her Shizune! und zwar flott! unser Gast hat nicht ewig Zeit!". "Hai!", Shizune verbeugte sich und öffnete die Tür, damit die Anderen eintreten konnten, sie selber verschwand in einer Rauchwolke.

Dumbeldore betrachtete die Personen, die nun aufgereit vor ihm standen. Er stand auf und wollte sich gerade vorstellen, als die Tür erneut auflog, nur diesmal mit mehr karacho, ein blondes Etwas in den Raum hinein gerannt kam und sich zu den anderen Personen mit einreihte. Alle starrten ihn an. Der Junge richtete kurz sein Stirnband zurecht, holte tief Luft und rief dann, "'Tschuldigung, dass ich zu spät bin, aber mein Ramen war noch nicht Fertig und ohnen Frühstück soll man ja nicht aus dem Haus", er bemerkte nun Dumbeldore. "GUTEN MORGEN SIR", rief Naruto "Ich bin Naruto Uzumaki und ich werde der nächste Hokage des Dorfes!!!".

Stille.

Tsunade stöhne und knallte mit den Kopf auf ihren Tisch. Neji schlug seine Hand gegen die Stirn, Kiba rollte nur mit den Augen, Hinata kicherte, Kaya hob nur eine Augenbraue und schüttelte ebenfalls den Kopf, Sara grinste schelmisch und Sakura haute Naruto schließlich einen auf den Deckel.

"Bist du noch ganz dicht?! Das ist unser Auftraggeber hör auf hier rumzubrüllen Baka!!!"

"Sakura Chan...", jammerte Naruto nur.

Tsunade haute mit der Faust auf den Tisch. "Ruhe jetzt! und zwar alle!!!", Sie wand sich Dumbeldore zu.

"Bitte Dumbeldore Sama, entschuldigen sie die Störung fangen sie bitte an ". Sie sah in die Runde. "Und ihr sei still und hört gut zu!"

Dumbeldore drehte sich wieder zu der Truppe hin. Alle sahen ihn gespannt an. Er war immerhin bei weiten der seltsamste Auftraggeber, der ihnen je zu Gesicht gekommen war.

Dumbeldore räusperte sich vernehmlich. "Ich wünsche ihnen Allen ersteinmal einen schönen guten Morgen", fing Dumbeldore an und blickte in die Runde. "Wie sie alle sehen können bin ich nicht von hier. Meine Heimat liegt weit entfernt von hier." Dumbeldore machte eine Pause und sah ihnen allen in die Augen. "Und wo lieg das denn?" alle Köpfe wanten sich in Richtung Naruto, der gerade zum zweiten Mal einen Übergezogen bekam. Dumbeldore lächelte mild. "Ist ihnen das Wort Großbritanien ein Begriff?", fragte er.

Ein murmel ging durch die Runde und Endete damit, dass alle ausser Sara Sidel den Kopf schüttelten. "Miss Sidel sie wissen wo Grioß Britannien liegt?", Sie nickte. "In Europa, allerdings liegt es nicht am Festland sondern ist eine Insel. Ich selber war noch nie dort aber ich habe gehört Cornwall und Schottland sollen ganz nett sein". Dumbeldore war erstaunt "Sie sprechen perfektes Englisch Mam? darf ich fragen wieso?", hakte Dumbeldore en wenig nach. "Ich wurde in Amerika geboren. Meine Mutter stammte ursprünglich aus Konoha und wir sind, als ich 7 Jahre alt war zurück nach Konoha gekommen". Alle ausser Tsunade warfen der Rothaarigen einen überrschten Blick zu.

(Wer es bis jetzt immer noch nicht gemerkt hat, ich hab nen feibel für rote Haare^^! und jetzt sind meine eigenen auch richtig rot XD)

Sara war hochgewachsen, schlank und hatte feuerrot Haare. Ein hübsches jugendliches Gesicht und eine kräftige Stimme, was man von ihr gewiss nicht erwartet hätte. Heute trug sie ihre Freizeitkleidung. Eine schwarze, lange Hose, ihre Ninja Schuhe, ein rotes chinesiches Top, was ihr ein bissel zu lang war und ihre ellenbogen langen, schwarzen Stulpen. Sie lächelte entspannt in die Runde. Unter den Jonin und Anbu war sie sehr beliebt und das nicht nur wegen ihrem Talent, was sie mitbrachte. Sie war ein fröhlicher Mensch, für so gut wie jeden auch nur erdenklichen Mist zu haben.

Dumbeldore warf Sara einen überraschenden Blick zu.

"Ich glaube ich habe auch schon einmal etwas darüber gelesen...", warf Kaya ein. "Irgedetwas über einen gewissen 'Jack the Ripper ' ", sie sah verträumt nach Draußen. "War ganz nett", fügte sie noch hinzu, als sie bemerkte, dass sie nun von Allen angesehen wurde.

Sie hatte rabenschwarzes Haar, welches sie in zwei Zöpfe hochgesteckt hatte. Ihre gesamte Kleidung war schwarz. Von Kopf bis zum Fuß. Sie trug, genau wir Sara eine schwarze lange Hose, drüber einen kurzen Rock, der an mehreren Stellen aufgeschlitz war. Dazu ein schwarzes, ärmelloses Top mit dem Aufdruck des Konoha Symbols.

Kaya galt unter den Jonin als kühle Schönheit. Ihre Beliebheit drückte sich nicht wegen ihres Charakters aus, sondern ihrer Vorgehensweise bei den Aufträgen. Bisher hatte sie alle ihre Aufträge zur größten Zufriedenheit des Hokage abgeschlossen und war eine der beghertesten Truppenführerinnen. Für ihr Alter war dies Bemerkenswert.

"Ich möchte sie Alle bitten einen meiner Schüler ein Jahr lang zu Überwachen und", weiter kam er nicht. "Schüler? Sind sie den ein Lehrer?". 'DOMP' diesmal war's ein Kinhaken.

"Ja und nein. Ich war einst Lehrer, nun bin ich der Direktor von Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei".

"Hexen und Zauberer? So Etwas gib es doch nur im Märchen", warf Kiba ein und blickte zu Hinata hinüber. Ihr Blick verriet ihm, dass sie das Ganze auch nicht wirklich glaubte. "Nun Mr. Inuzuka, ich bin wahrlich kein Märchen, so wie ich hier stehe". Kiba schaute ihn an. "Können sie den Zaubern?", fragte er nun.

"Wieso haust du ihn eigentlich nicht?", fragte Naruto Sakura. "Weil er nicht neben mir steht", gab diese nur bissig zurück.

Dumbeldore zückte seinen Zaubertab und machte einen schlenker. Der Stuhl, neben den Kiba stand, verwandelte sich in eine Katze. Alle Shinobi sprange erschrocken zurück und zückten ihre Kunais. Tsunade war am lachen.

'Das ist typisch für sie', dachte sie amüsiert.

Dumbeldore grinste Vergnügt vor sich hin und verwandelte die Katze, mit einem kleinen Schlenker, wieder in ihren Ursprüngliche Form zurück.

"Nun ich hoffe das hat sie überzeugt. Ich könnnte ihnen sonst auch eine andere Haarfarbe verpassen", er hob den Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Kiba. Dieser hob beide Hände in die Höhe, als wenn er sich Ergeben wollte. "Nein danke ich bin ganz zufrieden".

Dumbeldore stekte seinen Zauberstab wieder ein.

"Nun sie werden ein Jahr lang auf meiner Schule leben", fuhr er fort. "Dort würden sie am Unterricht und am sonstigen Schulleben teilnehmen". Dumbeldore lächeln wurde breiter, denn er ahnte schon leicht was jetzt kommen würde.

Naruto sah Dumbeldore entsetzt an. "Wir sollen wieder die Schulbank drücken?" "Ja sollen sie Mr. Uzumaki".

Die Begeisterung der Anwesenden im Raum war nun...begrenzt. Keiner war besonders scharf darauf wieder die Schulbank drücken zu müssen. Hatten sie sich doch alle mühe gegeben, so schnell wie möglich von eben Dieser wegzukommen.

"Ich etwa auch?", fragte Sara skeptisch. "Nein sie nicht Mrs. Sidel, sie werden Lehrerin".

Sara zog eine Augenbrauhe hoch. "Ich? Lehrerin? für was den?" "Nun ich dachte mir das ich dieses Jahr neben 'Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste' noch ein weiteres Fach zur Selbstverteidigung einführen werde. Genaueres bereden wir, wenn wir in England sind".

Die Shinobi wechselten Blicke, die Bände sprachen. Ein weiteres Jahr die Schule drücken? Ok sie wurden bezahlt aber musste das denn sein?

Tsunade stand nun auf und kam hinter ihren Tisch hervor. "Ihr Lieben ich muss euch nun nach Haus bitten um eure Sachen zu hohlen", begann sie "Wir haben die ganze Nacht an euren Auftrag gearbeitet und ihr hab jetzt leider etwas wenig Zeit zum Packen. Hier ist eine Liste mit den Dingen die ihr mitnehmen solltet, wenn ihr sonst noch Etwas einpacken wollt bleibt es euch überlassen. Hier stehen nur Dinge drinn, die ihr ziemlich sicher gebrauchen werdet". Tsunade reichte jeden von ihnen einen Schriftrolle.

"Ihr hab nun zwei Stunden Zeit", sie sah alle ernst an. "Wir treffen uns dann in meinen Büro wieder. Macht nen Abflug"

"Hai!" kam es im Chor zurück und die Kompanie verschwandt in einer Rauchwolke.

Tsunade pflanzte sich wieder in ihren Sessel und seufzte schwer. "Was wollen sie jetzt noch machen Dumbeldore Sama? Es wird noch ne Weile dauern, bis die Chaotenbande hier ist". Dumbeldore stand immer noch im Raum und zupfte an seinem Bart.

"Ohh ich habe vorhin einen kleinen Laden mit japanischen Süßigkeiten entdeckt...ich denke ich werde ihn mir nochmal von Innen anschauen, bevor ich gehe". Mit diesen Worten ließ er einen totmüde aber lächelnde Tsunade zurück und verschwand in der Tür.

"Shizune!!!", rief Tsunade

"Ja?" "sorg dafür, dass mich in den nächsten 2 Stunden niemand stört! Ich will schlafen!"


	4. Crossover04: Wölfe und Strohhüte

_Ich habe die Story mal in die Harry Potter Sektion verschoben, in der Hoffnung, das sie hier mehr Anklang findet^^_

Chapter Four: Von sprechenden Wölfen und alten Strohhüten...

Gut zwei Stunden später stand die komplette Truppe wieder mit Sack und Pack in Tsunades Büro. Mit Sack und Pack hieß in dem Fall nicht nur Gepäck, sondern auch den tierischen Begleitern von Kiba und Kaya. Akamaru und Tirana waren beide nicht gerade unauffällig, geschweigeden leicht zu transportieren.

Dumbledore schaute auch ein wenig verwundert, als auf einmal zwei riesen Hunde in dem Büro auftauchten. Wobei er bemerkte, dass er der Einzige war, für den das irgendwie ungewöhnlich schien.

"Ich verstehe ja, dass sie ihr Gepäck mitnehmen aber wozu sind denn die Hunde?"

"Ich bin ein Wolf, ein Dämonen-Wolf, wenn sie's genau wissen wollen...", kam es von den größeren der beiden Hunde, oh Pardon der Wolfs Dame.

"Sie ist meine Schwester", sprach nun Kaya. "Naja zumindest betrachtet mein Clan, die Welpen die am gleichen Tag zu einem Menschenkind geboren werden als Geschwister. Tirana ist meine Schwester, Weggefährtin und Kampfpartnerin. Ich gehe nicht ohne Sie".

Kaya verschränkte demonstrativ die Arme vor ihrer Brust und Tirana fing leise an zu knurren.

"Das gleiche gilt für mich und Akamaru", kam es nun von Kiba "Ohne Akamaru, ohne mich".

Dumbledore sah beide an. "Nun ich denke wir werden sie beide mitbekommen, dass dürfte kein größeres Problem sein. In der Welt von uns Zauberern gibt es viele Wunderbare Geschöpfe. Sie werden gewiss ein wenig auffallen, aber da lässt sich bestimmt eine Lösung finden. Ich denke aber das Mrs. Weasley nicht sonderlich begeistert sein wird, wo wir doch eh schon so wenig Platz haben...".

"Ist das Schloss den so winzig?", kam es von Naruto. Sakura holte gerade zum Schlag aus, da duckte er sich geschickt hinter Kiba weg, um ihrer Eisen Faust zu entgehen. Sie grummelte und wand sich dann an Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore Sama kommen wir denn nicht gleich zur Schule?", fragte Sakura. "Nein sie werden die erste Zeit im Hauptquartier des Phönixordens verbringen."

Auf den fragenden Blick von Sakura sagte er nur "Ich erkläre es ihnen, wenn wir dort sind Mrs. Haruno". Sakura nickte. "Ahhh sie wollen uns alles nur erklären, wenn wir da sind, ich will es aber jetzt wissen!".

Tsunade stöhnte auf. "Naruto...", fing sie an. "Jaaaa Oba Chan?" "Halt. Endlich. Deinen. Mund. Und. HÖ!!! Dumbledore Sama hat seine Gründe, warum er Einiges erst mit euch besprechen wird, wenn ihr in England seid. "

Naruto machte einen Schmollmund. "Is ja gut alte Lady schrei doch nicht so rum!". 'Gleich erwürg ich ihn', dachte sie sich im Stillen und knackte mit ihren Fäusten. Tsunade atmete einmal tief ein und wieder aus.

"Gut sind dann alle bereit?", fragte Tsunade mit leicht genervtem Ton. Alle nickten und Dumbledore zog einen alten Strohhut hervor und hielt ihn den Anderen hin. Alle sahen den Strohhut an und genauso sah der Strohhut alle anderen an.(Naja eigentlich können Strohhüte ja gar nicht schauen aber egal--"...)

"Ähhh und nun? Was sollen wir mit so einem alten, verlabberten Hut anfangen?", fragte Naruto.

"Ihr sollt ihn anfassen. Dieser alte, verlabberte hier ist nämlich ein Portschlüssel. Wir Zaubere sind so in der Lage längere Strecken, in relativ kurzer Zeit und in größeren Gruppen zurückzulegen."

Noch immer machte keiner der Shinobi irgendeine Anstalt den Hut anzufassen. "Ähhh und das funktioniert?", es war das erste Mal, dass Dumbledore Neji sprechen hörte. Er hatte eine melodische Stimme. "Ja das Funktioniert. Ich darf nun bitten."

Sie stellten sich im Kreis auf, Dumbledore schrumpfte ihr Gepäck, so konnten sie ihre Rucksäcke bequem in ihren Taschen transportieren. Nun hatte sich jeder einen Teil des Hutes geschnappt.

'Es sieht ja schon irgendwie affig aus', dachte sich Tsunade, als sie die seltsame Prozession in ihrem Büro betrachtete. Sie nippte an ihrem Kaffee und sah zur Uhr. "Ich wünsche euch ein angenehmes Jahr in Groß Britannien und ich möchte einen wöchentlichen Bericht haben, sollte es Probleme geben meldet euch bitte sofort und wartet nicht erst. Ach und viel Spaß in der Schule", Tsunade grinste bei den missmutigen Gesichtern, die sie anstarrten. "Lernt schön, macht brav eure Hausaufgaben...ich schaue mir eure Zeugnisse ganz genau an." Sie grinste vergnügt vor sich hin.

Neji machte den Mund auf, als wollte er etwas sagen, schloss ihn dann aber wieder.

Tsunade sah erneut auf ihre Uhr. "Noch 10 Sekunden...", sagte sie. "Wie 10 Sekunden was ist denn". "Alle festhalten ", sprach Dumbledore nun laut und deutlich

Zuerst passierte überhaupt nichts, dann spürten Alle einen kräftigen Ruck und die Gruppe verschwand aus Tsunades Büro.

"Ich wünsche euch viel Erfolg", sprach Tsunade leise, als sie auf die Stelle sah, wo eben noch einige ihrer besten Shinobi standen.

Sie seufzte. "Shizune", rief sie "Mehr Kaffee!!! Und bring mir neue Akten!"

_Ich hoffe es gefällt euch bisher. Nächstes Mal finden sich unsere Freunde in London wieder=)_

_Der Button hier unten beißt nciht ;) ihr könnt ihn gerne drücken XD!  
_


	5. Crossover05: Seltsamen Menschen

_Wow, dass war mal ein Kommentar…_

_Also Sara Sidle ist eine der CSI: Charaktere. Ich habe hier aber nur den Namen übernommen, da ich ihn gerne mag._

_Mein Schreibstil deutet auf eine unabgeschlossene FF hin o.O? häh, ich steh gerade auf dem Schlauch, na egal. _

_Hm als roten Faden nehme ich das Buch und ansonsten schau ich wie ich die Shinobi gut in die Handlung einbauen kann._

_Und nein es wir nicht nur Sex geben später…ich bin nicht so der Pro im „Lemon" schreiben-.-_

_Warum den keinen neuen und eigenen Charaktere. Das verleiht einer Story doch was persönliches oO. Na klar sind Kishimotos Charas vielschichtig, aber erstens mag ich nicht alle und außerdem macht es Spaß sich selber welche auszudenken. OK Sara gehört nicht ganz mir, aber ihre Charakterzüge. Kaya ist aber mein eigen ;)_

_Warum keine Katze? Ganz einfach. Ich hab im echten Leben eine und die hält mich schon genug auf Trap!_

_Noch schaff ich es regelmäßig zu posten, aber ab dem Februar kommt das ABI, dann wird ich wohl erstmal aussetzen. _

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter Five: Seltsamen Menschen und Kopfschmerzen...

[ ] = Englisch, welches die Shinobi zu den Zeitpunkt noch nicht verstehen.

Neji war sich sicher, dass es albern aussehen musste, wie sie hier alle standen und einen Strohhut anfassten. So richtig zuhören tat er Tsunade nicht, bis auf den Teil mit der Schule, nun sah er sie genau wie alle Anderen missmutig an. Er war froh gewesen, als er die Akademie abgeschlossen hatte und war auch nicht sonderlich scharf darauf, wieder die Schulbank drücken zu müssen.

"Alle festhalten" kam es von Dumbledore. Neji konzentrierte sich wieder auf das Wesentliche. Naja sofern man sich auf das Festhalten eines Hutes konzentrieren konnte. Alle Versammelten standen nun im Kreis um den Hut herum und hielten sich an ihn fest, sogar Akamaru und Tirara. (Mit dem Maul natürlich --")

Es geschah zuerst nichts, dann wie aus heiterem Himmel spürte Neji einen unglaublich starken Sog. Er wurde in die Luft gehoben. Auf einmal drehte sich Alles und seine Umgebung bestand nur aus einem 'Farbenwirwar'. Seine Schultern schlugen an die von Hinata und Kiba, die zu beiden Seiten neben ihm standen oder viel mehr flogen.

So plötzlich wie es angefangen hatte, hörte er auch wieder auf. Er spürte einen weiteren starken Ruck und fühlte wieder festen Boden unter seinen Füßen.

Kiba und Naruto waren beide auf ihrem Allerwertesten gelandet. Sakura hatte sich an Sara festgehalten um nicht selber einen bühnenreifen Abgang hinzulegen. Kaya und Hinata waren, wie er gut gelandet.

Dumbledore hingegen schien ihr kleiner Flug nichts ausgemacht zu haben. Er hatte nicht einmal Geschwankt, als sie aufgekommen waren und nun huschte er mit den Worten "Einen Moment Bitte, ich komme gleich wieder", durch die nächste Tür.

Kaya half gerade Kiba und Naruto wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Akamaru schnüffelte in der Luft umher.

Neji sah sich um.

Sie befanden sich in einem dunklen Raum. Die Sessel sahen aus, als wenn sie schon länger nicht mehr benutz worden wären. An den Wänden machte sich die Tapete bereits selbstständig und die Regale trieften nur so vor Staub und seltsamen Dingen. Es war einer der ungewöhnlichsten Räume, die Neji je zu Gesicht bekommen hatte.

Neji benutzte sein Byakugan.

Sie befanden sich anscheinend in einem Gebäude, welches sehr groß und geräumig schien. Er konnte mehrere Personen ausmachen, die sich in anderen Räumen des Gebäudes aufhielten. Einige wiesen eine große Menge Chakra auf. Andere wiederum hatte ein weniger ausgeprägtes Chakra System. Er hielt es jedoch für angebrachter seine Gastgeber nicht gleich auszuspionieren.

"Grrrrrrrr" , Neji sah neben sich. Tirara hatte angefangen zu knurren und sich der Tür zugewandt. Alle Augen richteten sich nun auf die Tür. Sara hatte, genau wie Kaya ein Kunai herausgeholt. Neji griff zu seinen Shuriken und der Rest tate es ihm gleich.

Die Tür ging auf und ein hochgewachsener Mann mit fettigen, schwarzen, schulterlangen Haaren betrat den Raum. [Sind sie das Sir?] [Ja Severus, dass sind unsere Gäste, sie werden ein Auge auf Harry werfen],[meiner Meinung nach hätte das schon viel früher passieren müssen...] . "Ähhh wovon reden die Beiden, denn jetzt", fragte Kiba leise in die Runde hinein. "Der Mann hat gefragt, ob wir die Angekündigten Gäste sind", erwiderte Sara leise. Zuerst war sie sich nicht ganz sicher, wie sie reagieren sollte, dann trat vor und verbeugte sich höflich.

[Einen guten Morgen Sir, wir hoffen auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit], Sara richtete sich wieder auf und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen. Der Mann schaute sie angewidert an und schüttelte ihr kurz die Hand. Er ließ diese aber schnell wieder los, als wenn sie Gift an den Händen hätte.

Sara sah ihn ein wenig irritiert an. [Sie sprechen Englisch?], fragte er. [Ja ich habe die ersten sieben Jahre meines Lebens in Amerika verbracht, Sir]. Er nickte nur. 'Gott wie gesprächig', dachte sich Sara nur.

Dumbledore trat nun vor. Er hatte die ganze Szenerie aus dem Hintergrund hinaus betrachtet. [Mrs. Sidel das hier ist Severus Snape], er wies mit einer Handbewegung zu dem Mann hin. [Er ist einer meiner Vertrauten und der Lehrer für Zaubertränke an meiner Schule]. Snape nickte und Sara tat es ihm gleich. [Severus sei doch bitte so freundlich und hol den Trank, den du Vorbereitet hast]. Snape drehte sich auf den Hacken um und schwebte buchstäblich aus dem Raum. "Trank?", fragte Sara nun in japanisch, damit die Kids auch alles mitbekamen. "Ja er regt die Sprachbereiche des Gehirns an und ermöglicht es ihnen schneller unsere Sprache zu lernen. Ich werde das zusätzlich durch einen Zauber unterstützen."

Neji hob eine Augenbraue und wand sich zu den Anderen hinüber. Keiner sah begeistert aus. Normalerweise waren sie darauf trainiert, keine ihnen unbekannten Substanzen zu trinken. "Ist das ok Sara-Sensei?",fragte Hinata. Sie drehte sich um. "Ich denke ja. Zumal ich nicht davon ausgehen, dass Dumbledore-Sama uns vergiften möchte, was hätte er denn davon?" Hinata nickte nur, sie schien beruhigt zu sein. Snape kam zurück, mit einem Tablett in den Händen. Darauf befanden sich eine ziervoll gearbeitete Falsche und sechs Gläser. Snape füllte für jeden etwas von dem Trank ab.

Währendessen hatte Dumbledore seinen Zauberstab herausgeholt und hatte sie sich alle in einem Kreis aufstellen lassen. Er selber stand in der Mitte und murmelte für alle unverständliche Worte. Dann schossen lauter blaue Strahlen aus dem Stab heraus und bildeten eine Mauer um sie herum. Es war schon etwas unheimlich.

Er hatte das Gefühl, als wenn er ins bodenlose Nichts fallen würde. Neji schloss die Augen um das Gefühl irgendwie angenehmer zu gestalten. Als er sie wieder öffnete wurde ihm ein Glas mit dem Trank unter die Nase gehalten. "Trinken", kam es nur von Sara, sie klang nicht so, als wenn es ihr gut ginge.

Neji sah das Glas an. Der Trank hatte eine unschöne, braune Farbe und angenehm riechen tat er auch nicht wirklich. Neji setzte das Glas an und trank es in einem Zug aus.

Als er das Glas ausgetrunken hatte, wurde ihm abwechseln heiß und kalt.

'Das Zeug hatte es in sich', dachte er und schloss die Augen. "Ist es normal, dass einem danach Kotzübel ist?", kam es von Kiba der sich inzwischen an dem Sessel abstützte. "Ja aber in der Regel dauert es nur einige Minuten", sprach Snape, als wenn es eine Selbstverständlichkeit wäre und er den Trank jeden Morgen zu Frühstück trinken würde.

Nach knapp 10 Mintuen hatten sich alle wieder gefangen und waren die Küche gegangen. Naruto saß am Küchentisch und stützte seinen Kopf darauf ab. Neji hatte sich in einen Stuhl gesetzt und blickte einfach nur in der Küche umher. Sie war nicht besonders groß, reichte aber um das Nötigste unterzubringen. In der Mitte stand ein großer massiver Holztisch, an dem sich nun Alle befanden. Die Küche war bis Oben hin vollgestopft mit allen möglichen Gegenständen. Von Geschirr über alte, verstaubte Kochbücher bis hin zu silbernen Bechern und Kelchen.

"Ich hatte irgendwie das Gefühl", fing Hinata auf einmal an, "als wenn sich in meinen Kopf auf einmal eine Tür geöffnet hätte und entweder irgendetwas frei geworden wäre oder etwas reinspatziert ist".

Kaya nickte zustimmend "Ging mir ähnlich". Tirana gab nur ein kurzes knurren von sich. Sie hatte sich neben Kaya hingelegt.

"Machen sie sich keine Sorgen", sprach Dumbledore im beruhigenden Ton. "Es ist ein normaler Vorgang, der in ihrem Gehirn stattfindet. Es ermöglicht ihnen jetzt in unserer Sprache zu sprechen". Snape kam in die Küche. "Es kann durchaus sein", sagte er mit kalten Ton, dass sie noch einige Stunden leichte Kopfschmerzen haben können", er sah sie an "dass verfliegt aber wieder...". Er sah nun Dumbledore an. "Sir, ich werde nun wieder gehen, sollten sie mich noch brauchen, benachritigen sie mich einfach". "Ist gut Severus, danke". Snape machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und verschwand in der Tür.

"Hat der immer so gute Laune?", fragte Kiba sarkastisch. " 'Der' ist ihr zukünftiger Lehrer für Zaubertränke Mr. Inuzuka. Sein Name ist Severus Snape". Kiba schluckte leicht "Ohhh Sorry...". "Professor Snape hat einen leicht unterkühlten Charakter aber er ist ein brillanter Kopf".

"Apropos Kopf", kam es von Naruto. "Wie lange können die Kopfschmerzen noch mal andauern? Mir platzt nämlich gleich der Schädel...". "Wie kann dir denn was weh tun?", fragte Sakura "Da ist doch nichts drin, was weh tun kann".

Alle fingen lauthals an zu Lachen. Dumbledore gluckste.

"Darf man fragen was hier los ist?". Die Stimme kam aus der Richtung der Tür, durch die sie vorhin die kleine Küche betreten hatten. In ihr stand nun ein hochgewachsener Mann mittleren Alters und schaute fragend in die Runde.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Die nächsten Kapitel werden die Shinobi nun in London verbringen. Mal schauen was sie so erleben...ich weiß es ja schon hihihi^^. Es tut mir leid, wenn ich nicht immer so ganz regelmäßig updaten kann, aber habt Verständnis. Mein Abi geht vor!

Also ich wünsch euch ellen einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr!!!


	6. Crossover06: rothaarige Kinder

Chapter Six: Von geköpften Hauselfen und rothaarigen Kindern...

"Ahhh Sirius, gut das du schon wach bist. Ich hoffe wir haben dich nicht aufgeweckt?"."Nein sie nicht Sir", sagte er zu Dumbledore gewandt und schritt durch die Küche, um sich dann aus einem der Schränke etwas zu Trinken zu hohlen. "Der gute Severus war so frei und hat die..." Er kam nie dazu seinen Satz zu beenden, denn auf einmal hörten sie einen lauten Knall und darauf folgte ein Ohrenbetäubender Lärm. Es war mehr ein Schreien und das nicht gerade leise. Vermutlich konnte man es durch das gesamte Haus hören.

"Diese verfluchte, alte Sabberhexe", rief Sirius und stürmte Richtung Tür. Neji bemerkte sofort, dass sich im oberen Stockwerk weitere Personen regten. Aus dem Flur waren andere Stimmen und Rufe zu hören. "Reißt sie doch endlich von der Wand ab!", "würden wir ja gerne!", "Ich spreng sie in die Luft, ich FRED!!!GEORGE!!!". Es gab einen lauten Knall, gefolgt von einem Zweiten, genau in der Küche und wie aus dem Nichts standen zwei rothaarige Zwillinge in der Küche. Beide waren hochgewachsen und hatten flammenrotes Haar. Sie erblickten Dumbledore. "Guten Morgen Professor Dumbledore", riefen sie im Chor. Dann gab es einen weiteren Knall und die Beiden verschwanden genauso schnell, wie sie gekommen waren.

Neji sah zu Hinata herüber und diese blickte genauso verdutzt zurück, schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf und sah Dumbledore fragend an. "Wer waren denn die Beiden?", fragte sie höflich. "Meine herzallerliebsten Söhne", mit einem Mal stand eine kleine, leicht rundliche Frau in der Küche. "Guten Morgen Professor Dumbledore. Wie ich sehe war ihre Reise erfolgreich". Sie sah am Tisch entlang und warf jedem der Shinobi einen freundlichen Blick zu. Dumbledore nickte. "Molly...ich kann die Meute ja beruhigt in deiner Obhut lassen, nicht wahr? Ich muss nämlich noch dringend ins Ministerium". "Natürlich Sir, Natürlich...", sagte sie während sie mit ihrem Zauberstab die Ablageflächen säuberte. "Gut, wir sehen uns dann heute Abend auf der Versammlung". Er wand sich wieder zu Neji und Co. "Ich muss sie nun leider fürs Erste verlassen, wir werden uns Heute Abend aber wieder sehen. Einen angenehmen Tag noch". Dann verschwand er ebenfalls mit einem lauten Knall.

Sie sahen alle auf die Stelle, wo er eben noch gestanden hatte. "Wieso können hier alle wie aus dem Nichts auftauchen und verschwinden", fragte nun Sara in die Runde. "Apparienen", kam es von der kleinen Frau. "Seid meine Söhne ihre Prüfung bestanden haben apparieren sie andauernd durchs Haus". Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Aber ich habe mich noch gar nicht vorgestellt. Mein Name ist Molly Weasley, es freut mich sie kennen zu lernen". Alle sahen sie erst recht perplex an. Dann stand Sara schnell auf, verbeugte sich und gab die Hand. "Sara Sidel sehr angenehm Mam", sagte sie und versetzte den Anderen einen Blick um ihrem Beispiel zu folgen. "Kaya Okami angenehm", "Sakura Haruno, es freut mich ebenfalls Mam", "Kiba Inuzuka", sagte er nur und schüttelte ihr dafür aber mit einem breiten Lächeln die Hand. "NARUTO UZUMAKI UND ICH WERDE DE..." 'Domp' (schlag auf den Hinterkopf von Sakura) "Verschreck doch die Arme Frau nicht so!", keifte sie.

"Ach keine Panik, „ sagte sie, "Mit Fred und George kann einem fast gar nichts mehr schocken".

Sara zog ihre Augenbrauen hoch. "Oh die Beiden sind eine wandelnde Katastrophe. Überall wo sie hinkommen richten sie mehr schaden als nutzen an". Sie grinste.

"Ach ich habe ihnen noch gar nichts zu Trinken angeboten", sie schwenkte ihren Zauberstab und auf dem Tisch erschien ein großer Krug mit mehreren Gläsern. "Und sie müssen ja einen fürchterlichen Hunger haben. Immerhin ist es noch früh am Morgen". Sie schwenkte ihren Zauberstab erneut und Messer, Bratpfannen, Schinken, Toast und etliche andere Gegenstände machten sich selbstständig. Mrs. Weasley wedelte immer mal wieder mit ihrem Zauberstab und im nu standen Teller und Schüsseln mit gebratenen Speck und Würstchen vor ihnen. "Ihr müsst ja am verhungern sein meine Lieben. Hier bitte Junge", sie häufte Neji noch einige Würstchen auf. "Iss kräftig du siehst aus, als wenn du am Verhungern wärst". Neji sah von seinem Teller auf. 'Ja er war dünn, evtl. zu dünn aber seinen Rippen konnte man noch lange nicht sehen. Von Kiba, der gegenüber saß, kam ein leichtes Kichern. Neji sah ihn an und er schwieg sofort. Wenn Nejis Blicke töten könnten, dann wäre Kiba nicht der Erste, der Tod umgefallen wäre. Einige hätten es nicht überlebt. 'Knall' "Frühstück Fred", "Du sagst es George!", die beiden Zwillinge waren direkt neben Kiba und Neji appariert und begannen nun Toast und Schinken auf ihre Teller zu häufen. Mrs. Weasley beäugte die Beiden argwöhnisch. "Ihr Zwei ", sprach sie langsam und im bedrohlichen Ton."Hört auf hier durchs gesamte Haus zu apparieren ihr macht die Leute noch ganz verrückt. " 'um würrrr müschen dosch nosch übben" , sprach der eine der Zwillinge. "Fred man spricht nicht mit vollem Mund", rief sie entzürnt. "Mum", meldete sich nun der Rotschopf neben Neji zu Wort. "Ich bin Fred". "Ohh Verzeihung Fred". "Ahhhh macht nichts Mum", Fred wischte sich mit seinem Ärmel den Mund ab. Hinata kicherte. "Danke für das Essen, "sagte Fred an seine Mutter gewand. "Hey Leute " er drehte sich zu Neji und den Anderen um. "Wir sehen uns später", "Ja wir haben noch etwas vor". Beide standen auf. "Ach und Mum", "was ist noch Spätzchen", fragte Mrs. Weasley. "Ich bin nicht Fred ich bin George". Beide grinsten und disapparierten. Kaya schüttelte den Kopf. Sara grinste breit. "Die Zwei gefallen mir", gab sie zu und stopfte sich noch ein Würstchen in den Mund. "Jaaa sie müssen sie ja auch nicht Erziehen ", sagte Mrs. Weasley und lächelte Sara an.

Alle hingen mittlerweile mehr auf ihren Stühlen, als das sie richtig saßen. Naruto und Kiba gähnten vor sich hin. Kaya sah aus, als wenn sie gleich von ihrem Stuhl fallen würde. Hinata war schon am Dösen und Neji hing auch auf Halb Acht.

"Ich würde vorschlagen sie gehen Alle erst einmal schlafen. Sie sind erschöpft und müde. Ginny Schätzchen!". Ein kleines Etwas mit roten langen Locken war an der Tür vorbeigehuscht, wahrscheinlich in der Hoffnung nicht gesehen zu werden. Sie ging in die Küche und blieb auf der ersten Stufe stehen. "Jaaa?" fragte sie. "Bring doch bitte unsere Gäste in ihre Zimmer. Du weißt schon, die die wir Gestern hergerichtet haben. Sie nickte und sah die Anderen an. Sara erhob sich schwerfällig. "Kinners kommt hoch mit euch, ab ins Bett", sie streckte sich und ging in Richtung Ginny. Alle standen nun mehr oder weniger schnell auf. Sie folgten Ginny durch das Haus. Neji achtete mal mehr Mal weniger auf die Umgebung. Er war zu müde und er hatte immer noch leichte Kopfschmerzen von diesem widerlichen Trank.

Sie gingen hinauf bis in den zweiten Stock des Hauses, vorbei an unzähligen Köpfen. "Die sind von den Hauselfen, die hier früher mal gearbeitet haben", erzählte Ginny. "Wenn sie zu alt wurden, um ein Tablett zu tragen, hat man ihnen den Kopf abgehackt, hat mir Sirius erzählt, "fügte sie noch schnell hinzu, als sie die entsetzten Gesichter sah."Nun hier auf dem Zweiten Stock sind eure Zimmer", sie zeigte auf die Türen im Gang. "Teil sie unter euch auf wie ihr wollt", sie drehte sich um. "Na dann eine gute Nacht", Ginny verschwand wieder.

"Nun", Sara trat vor, "da ich die Dienstälteste und erfahrenste bin nehme ich mir alleine ein Zimmer", sie lächelte, als sie es sagte. "Also dann Gute Nacht". Dann nahm sie sich das erste Zimmer uns verschloss die Tür hinter sich. Alle sahen sich an. Kiba sah Neji an. "Nehmen wir ein Zimmer zusammen?". Neji musterte ihn kurz und nickte dann. Am Ende schliefen Hinata und Kaya in einem Zimmer und Sakura ärgerte sich ein wenig, dass sie mit Naruto in einem Zimmer schlafen musste. Ihm schien es nur recht zu sein. Sie wünschten sich alle noch ein gute Nacht. 'Obwohl 'Tag' ja besser klingen würde', dachte Neji, denn sie würden ja den gesamten restlichen Tag verschlafen. Neji und Kiba gingen in ihr Zimmer. Besonders groß war es nicht aber zwei Betten fanden darin platzt, ein Schrank und jeweils ein kleiner Beistelltisch für sie. Kiba ließ sich sofort auf sein Bett sinken und zog sich nicht mehr groß um. Er zog sich einfach nur noch die Decke über den Kopf und drehte sich um. Neji tat dasselbe, er war genauso erschöpft. Seine Schuhe zog er noch aus und dann legte er sich hin. Er bekam nur noch so vage mit wie Akamaru sich zwischen den beiden Betten zusammenrollte. Er drehte sich zur Seite und fiel in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf.


	7. Crossover07: neue Gesichter

Hallo alle zusammen^^!

Es tut mir wahnsinnig leid, dass ich so spät hochlade, aber ich bin im ABI-Stress und dementsprechend nicht immer in der Stimmung zu schreiben. Das Chap hier ist auch nicht sonderlich dolle geworden, aber ich habe keine Lust es irgendwie groß umzuschreiben, da ich froh bin es überhaupt geschrieben zu haben--...

So genug des Laberns...vile spaß mit dem nicht so dollen Chap^^"...

* * *

Chapter Seven: Nackte Oberkörper und neue Gesichter

Neji erwachte am späten Abend wieder. Er fühlte sich immer noch nicht richtig erholt. Eher wie einmal mit dem Nudelholz bearbeitet. 'Ob es den Anderen auch so geht', war die Frage. Er drehte sich zu Kiba um. Dieser schlief noch selenruhig in seinem Bett. Normal schliefen sie nie so tief, wenn sie auf einer Mission waren. Zumindest Einer war immer wach und hielt Ausschau nach Feinden. Hier jedoch waren sie sicher. Dieses Haus war vermutlich gut bewacht, wenn es sich hier um ein Hauptquartier handelte.

Akamaru war am Pfiepen, aber sein Herrchen drehte sich nur auf die andere Seite und schlief weiter. Neji lehnte sich übers Bett und krauelte Akamaru hinter den Ohren. Es schien ihm zugefallen. Er legte sich vor Nejis Bett lang hin, so dass Neji auch noch bequem seinen Bauch mit kraulen konnte. So verbrachte Neji bestimmt 10 geschlagene Minuten damit Akamuru den Bauch zu kraulen.

Es klopfte kurz an der Tür und Ginny trat wieder ein. "Ähhhm ich soll euch wecken und zum Abendessen hohlen", sprach sie leise. Neji nickte und warf die Decke zurück. "mach mal Platz Akamaru", er schob vorsichtig seinen Fuß auf den Fußboden. "Soll ich ihn wecken", fragte Ginny und warf einen Blick in Richtung Kiba. Neji schüttelte den Kopf "Nee damit Plag dich mal nicht ab, ich schmeiß ihn gleich aus seinem Bett". "OK", Ginny setzte sich auf den Boden und hielt Akamaru ihre Hand hin. Akamaru schaute interessiert, stand auf und ging auf sie zu. Er war ein ordentliches Stück größer als sie. Ginny krauelte ihm das Fell und Akamaru ließ es sich gefallen.

Neji beobachtete die beiden, dann ging er rüber zu Kibas Bett. "Hey Kiba wach auf, du Trottel", Neji zog Kibas Decke zurück. "Muuuuaaaa Neji hau ab und kümmere dich um deinen eigenen Mist", er drehte sich weg und nahm sein Kissen als Decke. Neji verzog das Gesicht. Das Letzte, was er jetzt gebrauchen konnte war ein undisziplinierter Haufen von Langschläfern. Ginny beobachte ihn und zuckte mit den Schultern, als er sie ansah. "Kiba, wenn du deinen Arsch nicht gleich aus dem Bett bewegst, tret ich ihn raus!", schrie er. Kiba stöhnte "Jaaaa ist ja gut!", schrie er zurück. Kiba fuhr sich mit seiner Hand durchs Haar und zerstrubbelte es so nur noch mehr. Er schwang seine Beine aus dem Bett and stand auf.

"Ähhhh unsere Sachen sind immer noch auf Mini-Format geschrumpft, kann das Irgendwer hier wieder Rückgängig machen?", fragte Kiba, als er auf seine Streichholzschachtel-großen Rucksäcke sah. Er warf ihnen einen verdammt mitleidigen Blick zu. Ginny wollte gerade den Mund aufmachen als es einen erneuten Knall gab und die Weasley- Zwillinge in ihrem Zimmer standen. "Haben wir gerade gehört das jemand Hilfe benötigt?", fragte Fred oder George? "Könnt ihr vielleicht unsere Taschen wieder auf Normalgröße zurück...ähhh...zaubern?", "Klar können wir", "Immerhin sind wir Volljährig geworden! Nech Fred", er sah zu seinem Zwillingsbruder, "aber klar doch George". Beide zückten nun ihre Zauberstäbe und schlenkerten sie kurz durch die Luft und die Taschen der Beiden nahmen wieder normale Größe an. "Cool ", kommentierte Kiba und nahm ein neues Shirt aus seiner Tasche. ER zog sein altes durch geschwitztes Shirt aus und warf es auf den Boden. Zum Vorschein kam sein muskulöser Oberkörper, der von zahlreichen Schnitt- und Bisswunden geziert wurde. Ginny und die Zwillinge schauten nicht schlecht, als sie seinen Rücken zu Gesicht bekamen. Kiba bemerkte ihre Blicke und lief leicht zartrosa an. "Ähhhm dein Rücken", fing George an. "Und deine Arme", fuhr Fred fort "Sehen die alle so aus?" Kiba blickte von Einem zum Anderen. "Jaaaaa wieso fragt ihr?", gab er als Gegenfrage zurück. Nun mischte Neji sich ein. "Nun ich denke nicht, dass hier jeder solche Verletzungen hat, wie wir sie haben." Neji warf Kiba einen verächtlichen Blick zu der ihn sagen sollte, dass seine Frage total überflüssig gewesen war. "Siehst du auch so aus", fragte nun Ginny. Neji sah sie an, zog dann einen Augenbraue hoch. "Willst du wirklich wissen ob ich so vernarbt bin oder soll ich hier einfach nur son Strip hinlegen wie Kiba", fragte er angriffslustig.

Kiba blieb der Mund offen stehen und die Zwillinge sahen nun von ihm zu ihrer Schwester. Diese starrte nur unbeeindruckt zurück und krauelte weiterhin Akamaru. "Also wenn ich ehrlich bin dann...beides", gab sie zurück ohne auch nur einen Hauch rosa auf ihren Wangen.

Neji rümpfte die Nase 'Wie frech is diese Gör eigentlich?', fragte er sich innerlich. Kiba sah ihn nun gespannt an. Neji war der coole Typ, der sich nie von anderen an der Nase herumführen ließ. Umso erstaunter war er nun, dass dieses Mädel ihn schon so aus der Reserve locken konnte.

"Wenn du's unbedingt wissen willst 'Ja' ich sehe genauso aus und an einigen Stellen sogar noch schlimmer". Er kramte nun in seinem Rucksack rum uns zog ein hautenges, schwarzes Top raus und ein neues, weißes Yukataoberteil, wie er es immer trug. Er zog sein altes verschwitztes aus. Zum Vorschein kam ein muskulöser Oberkörper, der dem von Kiba in nichts nachstand. Oberhalb seiner rechten Schulter zierte ihn eine große Narbe. Das Narbengewebe hob sich deutlich von der restlichen Haut des Körpers ab. Äußerlich war es nie ganz verheilt. Diese Narbe würde er bis zum Ende seines Lebens behalten. Oberhalb seiner Hüften hatte er eine weitere Narbe. Auch eine Verletzung aus alten Zeiten, an die er immer wieder erinnert werden würde. Da konnte Hinata noch so viel mit Salben rumhantieren, sie würde nicht mehr verschwinden. Er zog sich das neue Top über, auf den Rücken prangte unübersehbar das Hyuga Wappen. Dann zog er das Yukata Oberteil über. "Seht ihr alle so aus?", fragte George. "Wie 'alle'?", "na sehen auch die Mädchen so vernarbt aus?", "Kiba zuckte mit den Schultern."Ich schätze ja, sie machen immerhin genau die gleichen Arbeiten wie wir", sagte er, "meine Schwester jedenfalls sie genauso aus wie ich".

"Wir sind halt Shinobis damit muss man leben", kam es entschieden von Neji und zumindest Kiba war klar, dass das Gespräch hiermit beendet war.

* * *

Als sie nach unten gingen, saßen die anderen schon am Küchentisch und scheffelten sich allerlei Köstlichkeiten auf die Teller.

Sie bemerkten sofort, dass es einige neue Gesichter in der Runde gab.

Alle fünf setzten sich nun an den eh schon fast überfüllten Tisch und Mrs. Weasley kam schon herbei um Neji seinen Teller vollzuscheffeln. Hinata war am kichern, als Neji versuchte Mrs. Weasley klar zu machen, dass er schon immer so dünn war und es auch bleiben werde, da er gar nicht so viel Essen könne, wie sie kocht. "Ach papperlerpap, du siehst genauso aus wie Harry! Iss mal Junge! Lieber zu viel, als zu wenig", flötete sie und ging weiter zu Kiba und ihren Kindern. Neji blickte auf seinen vollen Teller. 'Naja immerhin schmeckt es' und darauf fing er an, an seinem Kottlet rumzuschneiden. "Ihr wart spät", kam es von seiner Cousine, die neben ihm saß, "was hat euch aufgehalten?" " Ohh Kiba und ich haben noch einen kleinen Stripp hingelegt". Hinata sah ihn verdutzt an. "Nein mal im ernst, wir haben uns noch schnell umgezogen".

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und wand sich ihren Kartoffelbrei zu. Als sie fertig war nutzte Neji die Gelegenheit um sie über die Neuankömmlinge auszufragen. "Also der Junge Mann mit den roten, langen Haaren ist Bill Weasley, der älteste Sohn der Weasley´s. Er arbeitet bei Gringotts, nein ich hab noch nicht rausbekommen was 'Gringotts' ist", sagte sie auf seinen Blick hin. Die beiden Mädchen neben Bill sind Hermine Granger und Nymphandora Tonks. Hermine ist eine sehr gute Freundin von Harry und Jahresbeste in Hogwarts. Nymphandora, die lieber Tonks genannt werden möchte-", "bei dem Namen hätte ich meinen Nachnamen auch wesentlich lieber", warf Neji dazwischen, "Ich auch, aber egal jetzt. Sie ist Aurorin und kann sich ganz von sich aus verwandeln, siehst du". Sie deutete auf Tonks, die gerade ihre Haare von einem grellen Lila in ein quitschiges Pink verwandelte. Neji sah sie ungläubig an und Tonks grinste zu ihm hinüber und machte ein angestrengtes Gesicht und im nu waren ihre Haare eisblau. Sie fing, auf Nejis immer noch ungläubigen Blick hin, an zu lachen. Kaya grinste ebenfalls und Hinata machte mit ihren Kommentaren weiter. "Neben Tonks sitzt Ronald Weasley genannt Ron. Jüngster Sohn und der beste Freund von Harry. Neben Ron sitzen Remus Lupin und Sirius Black. Remus ist ein Werwolf und Sirius ein zu unrecht verurteilter Mörder. Ihm gehört übrigens das Haus hier.", fügte sie noch hinzu. Neji hatte inzwischen zu Ende gegessen und hoffte darauf, dass Mrs. Weasley ihm nicht noch einen Nachschlag verpassen würde, er war satt bis obenhin. "Is ja ne nette Truppe", sagte er und nippte an seinem Kürbissaft.

Alle waren satt und saßen in der Küche und unterhielten sich angeregt. Neji zog es eher vor am ersten Abend noch zuzuhören. Hinata unterhielt sich mit Kaya und Hermine über ihren zukünftigen Unterricht in Hogwarts. Ron warf immer mal wieder irgendwelche Bemerkungen über Snape hinein, bis Hermine ihn ausdrücklich klarmachte, dass er die Klappe halten sollte. Sara, die neben Lupin und Black saß, ließ sich ihre Lebens Geschichten erzählen und lachte gerade herzhaft über einen der Streiche, die sie früher Snape gespielt hatten. Bill erzählte Kiba über seine Arbeit bei Gringotts der, wie sie nun aufgeklärt wurden, Zaubererbank. Er jedoch saß still in der Runde und beobachtete gerade wie Mrs. Weasley das Geschirspülen überwachte.

Am liebsten wäre er jetzt nach oben in sein Bett gegangen. Durch das Essen war träge und müde geworden. Allerdings stand heute Abend ja noch eine Versammlung an.

* * *

So das wars auch schon wieder für heute;)

Mal schauen, wann ich es schaffe, dass nächste Chap hochzuladen...evtl. Ende März...denke ich...hoffe ich...wenn mich mein ABI bis dahi nicht seelisch dahingerafft hat^^".Manchmal frag ich mich echt wozu man manche Sachen wissen muss... -.-?

Ach ja bevor ich es vergesse

Leben: Sorry!!! Aber das ABI hohlt man sich leider nicht im Schlaf m(_ _)m gomen... . Ich werde mich bemühen, damit es schneller geht...aber erst ab Ende März wieder ;)!

Neji und Magersüchtig...hmm is ja mal ne Idee, denn eigentlich ist er es nicht und ich hatte es auch nicht so geplant...aber es ist echt ne Idee...hmm nur ob ich sein Problem zum Ausdruck bringen könnte, dass ist sone Sache...ich esse nämlich gerne und kann es mir gar nicht vorstellen nicht zu Essen oder groß Kalorien zu zählen oder so, deswegen kann ich mich in Magersüchtige Persone nicht so wirklich hineinversetzten...

Hmm mal schauen, was ich aus der Idee mache...;)

Aber sach mal, wie bist du denn eigentlich auf die Idee gekommen?

* * *

So jetzt bin ich aber echt fertig^^!

Ok dann bis zum nächsten Chap:)

PS: Viel Glück noch an alle, die jetzt auch ihr ABI machen oder einen anderen Schulabschluss, Zwischenprüfung, Examen etc.!!!!


	8. Crossover08: Die Versammlung

Juhuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Das schirftliche ABI ist um FREIHEIT!!!! Jipiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii^^!

Naja "fast Freiheit" immer gibt es da noch das PU Prokekt und die ganzen anderen Klausuren, aber die erste Hürde ist genommen IMMERHIN ETWAS ODER??? Hihi ich freu mich^^!

* * *

Chapter Eight: Die Versammlung des Phönixordens

Nach knapp einer halben Stunde stand Mrs. Weasley auf. "So, ich denke, dass alle, die nicht hier sein sollen, jetzt ins Bett verschwinden." Sie warf allen ihren Söhnen außer Bill und Ginny einen vielsagenden Blick zu. Keiner rührte sich. "Nun?", sie verschränkte die Arme und nur ihr Zauberstab wippte drohend auf und ab.

Alles war still und die Anspannung in der kleinen Küche hätte man mit einem Besen zusammenscharen können.

"Wir sind volljährig", warfen die Zwillinge ein. "Das ist mir egal. Ihr seid nicht im Orden!" Mrs. Weasleys Augen verengten sich dramatisch. "Neji und die anderen auch nicht!", warf nun Ginny ein. "DAS ist etwas völlig anderes. Dumbledore hat sie hergeholt und nun ABMARSCH!"

Alle Weasleykinder inkl. Hermine protestierten lautstark, bis ein Räuspern durch den Raum ging. In der Tür standen nun Dumbledore, Professor Snape und eine ältere Dame mit smaragdgrünem Umhang. "Ich denke, es ist schon reichlich spät für sie und sie werden gewiss in ihren Betten besser aufgehoben sein als in so einer ungemütlichen, kalten Küche", lächelte er in die Runde. Alle blickten ihn nun an. Hermine war die Erste, die sich erhob und ihr folgten die restlichen Weasleykinder. "Schlaft gut, Kinder und haltet Augen und _Ohren_ offen. Man weiß nie, was in diesem Haus auf einen lauert." das Wort „Ohren" betonte er besonders und Neji bemerkte einen Blick auf den Gesichtern der Weasleykinder, der vermuten ließ, dass sie von der bevorstehenden Versammlung mehr mitbekommen würden als Mrs. Weasley lieb war.

Dumbledore setzte sich an den großen Tisch und Snape und die ältere Dame taten es ihnen gleich.

"Nun, sind dann alle anwesend?", fragte er in die Runde, während er mit einem Fingerschnipsen mehrere Akten und Karten auf den Tisch erscheinen ließ. "Arthur und Mad-Eye sind noch nicht hier", kam es von Mrs. Weasley, die sich neben ihrem Sohn niederließ. "Mundungus fehlt auch noch", sagte Lupin. "Der hält doch bei Harry Wache – er kann also nicht kommen", sagte Mrs. Weasley und Neji bemerkte den leicht missbilligenden Unterton in ihrer Stimme. Sara schien ihn auch bemerkt zu haben und sah zu Neji hinüber.

Die Tür zur Küche flog erneut auf und ein älterer Mann mit schütteren roten Haaren trat in die Küche. Es war ohne Zweifel Mr. Weasley, denn nur von ihm konnten seine Kinder diese flammenroten Haare geerbt haben. Er begrüßte alle und murmelte irgendetwas von viel Stress im Ministerium. Ihm folgte einer der merkwürdigsten Menschen, die Neji je untergekommen waren. Sein Gesicht war furchtbar vernarbt und seiner Nase fehlte ein ordentliches Stück. Er hinkte leicht und mit jedem zweiten Schritt ertönte ein 'Klong', welches vermuten ließ, dass er ein Holzbein besaß. Das bei weitem merkwürdigste war allerdings sein rechtes Auge. Es drehte sich unablässig in alle Richtungen, rechts, links, oben unten. Es vollführte sogar eine 180° Drehung und blieb am Ende nach innen gewandt stecken. Naruto schluckte unappetitlich. Dieser Mann machte Ibiki eindeutig Konkurrenz. " N'Abend Dumbledore", sagte er mit einer kräftigen, rauchigen Stimme, "wie ich sehe, sind deine Gäste wohlbehalten eingetroffen." Er sah sie alle einzeln an und blieb an jedem mit seinem anscheinend magischen Auge einige Sekunden lang hängen. "Sind sie sicher, dass diese Kinder auch sehen, wo sie hinlaufen", fragte er Dumbledore als er Hinatas und Nejis Augen erblickte. "Freilich", kam es nun von Sara, die ihre Schützlinge verteidigen wollte. " Sie sehen besser als so mach andere hier im Raum." Sie blickte Mad-Eye stur ins Gesicht und machte keinerlei Anstalten, seinem Blick auch nur im Entferntesten auszuweichen. Mad-Eye sah sie an und fing an, hohl zu lachen. "Die ist gut Dumbledore. Hat einen gesunden Menschenverstand und ist anscheinend sehr charakterfest." Er setzte sich nun neben Sirius, zog einen Flachmann aus seinem Umhang und leerte ihn in einem Zug, jedoch nicht, ohne vorher an ihm zu schnüffeln.

"So und wie hohlen wir jetzt den Potterjungen von den Muggels hierher, Albus? Ist dir etwas Schönes eingefallen?", fragte er zu Dumbledore gewandt. Alle Augen wandten sich nun in Dumbledores Richtung. "Nun, da Harry zum Apparieren zu Jung ist und eine Fahrt mit dem fahrenden Ritter wohl zu riskant ist, dachte ich mir, dass sie ein Team zusammenstellen, Alastor und ihn per Besen hierher bringen", endete Dumbledore, lehnte sich zurück und sah in die Runde. "Ist das aber nicht genauso riskant, Albus?" kam es von der Dame, die neben Dumbledore Platz genommen hatte.

"Stimmt, aber riskant wird wohl jeder Plan sein, der hier heute Abend besprochen werden würde. Da Harry noch nicht Apparieren kann, ist es nahezu unmöglich, ihn ohne ein gewisses Restrisiko hierher zu bringen", sprach er ruhig. Sie lehnte sich zurück in ihren Stuhl und sah wenig begeistert aus. "Also ist es beschlossen?", fragte Tonks, "Wir bringen Harry via Besen zum Grimmaulder Platz." Sie sah in die Gesichter der anderen. Sie stimmten ihr nickend und murmelnd zu. "Gut, dann ist es beschlossen. Harry Potter wird per Besen und Geleitschutz vom Ligusterweg bis zum Grimaulderplatz gebracht", sagte Dumbledore laut.

Die Shinobi sahen sich an. "Und was bitteschön machen wir?", war die Frage die, bei ihnen unausgesprochen die Runde machte.

Mad-Eye hatte sich nun einige Karten geschnappt und war der festen Meinung, Harry über einen Umweg nach London zu bringen, um mögliche Verfolger abzuschütteln. Tonks hielt lautstark dagegen und meinte, dass es schwachsinnig wäre, Harry über Grönland, Schweden oder Norwegen einzufliegen. "Wie lange gedenkst du denn, auf deinem Besen zu verweilen, Mad-Eye? 3 Tage? Eine Woche? Das ist doch Schwachsinn", rief sie. Alle beide waren so in ihre Diskussion vertieft, dass sie gar nicht mitbekam, dass sie reihum beobachtet wurden. Lupin fasste sich schließlich ein Herz und beendete den Streit, indem er einwarf, dass ein kleiner Umweg evtl. sinnvoll wäre, aber es nicht unbedingt Grönland sein müsste. Tonks warf sich so missmutig uns schmollend in ihren Stuhl, dass sie mit ihm nach hinten wegkippte. "'Tschuldigung", murmelte sie, als sie sich wieder umständlich aufraffte.

"Und wir?", fragte Sara nun in die Stille hinein. "Sollen wir auch etwas machen oder uns erst in Hogwarts einschalten."

"Nun, Mrs. Sidel", sagte Dumbledore, „Ich denke, hierbei können sie uns noch nicht helfen, da wir Harry nun mit Besen abholen. Sie sind bestimmt noch nie auf einem Besen geflogen." "Nein, dass wüsste ich", entgegnete sie grinsend. Dumbledore lächelt. "Sie werden es lernen."

Sara hob eine Augenbraue. "Ich sehe mich jetzt schon in den Bäumen hängen, aber gut." Naruto grinste hämisch über Saras Bemerkung. "Dich", sagte Sara und sah ihn böse an „schmeiß ich eigenhändig auf die höchste Turmspitze, wenn du nicht gleich aufhörst zu grinsen." Narutos Grinsen verschwand sofort von seinem Gesicht.

Stattdessen waren alle anderen am Grinsen. Nun beugte sich Mad-eye über die Karten zusammen mit Dumbledore, um eine passende Reiseroute auszuarbeiten.

* * *

Es dauerte eine Weile bis sie eine passende Reiseroute herausgesucht hatten. Am Ende stand das Team, welches Harry begleiten sollte.

Dazu gehörten Mad-Eye Moody, Remus Lupin, Nymphandora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Elphias Doge, Dädalus Diggel, Emmeline Vance und Hesita Jones. Die restlichen fünf Personen waren nicht wirklich anwesend, aber Mad-Eye meinte, sie würden bestimmt mitmachen, wenn's darum geht, Harry abzuhohlen.

"Nun, das wäre dann auch schon alles heute, nicht war?", fragte Dumbledore, "Oder hat noch jemand ein anliegen?"

"Ja doch", kam es von Sara, "Wie sieht es aus mit den Sachen, die wir für die Schule benötigen? Wo bekommen wir die her?"

"Oh, das hab ich ja ganz vergessen", sagte Mrs. Weasly, "Sie werden mit uns einkaufen gehen, wenn wir die Sachen für die Kinder hohlen. Wir kaufen Ihre Sachen dann gleich mit."

"Ihre Listen mit den Gegenständen erhalten sie dann von der Schule", kam es von der Dame. "Äh, Ma'am, entschuldigen Sie, aber wie heißen Sie eigentlich?", fragte Kiba. "Ich bin Minerva McGonnagal, Hauslehrerin von Griffindore und stellvertretende Schuldirektorin von Hogwarts. Ich werde Sie in 'Verwandlung' unterrichten."

Kiba lächelte angespannt und nickte, dabei schielte er zu Neji und Hinata hinüber, als wenn er sagen wollte, dass er nicht sonderlich scharf darauf war. 'Lauter Lehrer, dass kann ja was werden', ein Gedanke der Neji nicht unbedingt beflügelte.

"Nun, wenn jetzt keine weiteren Fragen sind, dann schlage ich vor, dass wir die Versammlung hiermit beenden. Es ist schon recht spät." Es gab ein allgemeines Stühlerücken und Klappern. Sie verabschiedeten sich voneinander und die Shinobi huschten wieder in den zweiten Stock in ihre Schlafzimmer.

Es war ein langer Tag gewesen und Neji freute sich schon zum zweiten Mal heute auf sein Bett.

* * *

So das wars dann schon wieder ;)

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen\^^/!

Bis zum nächsten Chap

MicaChan89


	9. Crossover09: Der Junge der lebt

So lang is her,aber immerhin^^!

Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass es so ewig dauert aber ich binleider immer noch im ABI Stress...ich glaub das hört auch erst auf, wenn ich das Zuegnis in der Hand habe-.-"

naja nichts desto trotz eght es jetzt weiter^^.

Viel Spaß biem Lesen ;)

* * *

Chapter Nine: Der Junge, der lebt – live und zum Anfassen!

Die nächsten Tage im Grimaulderplatz vergingen wie im Fluge – so kam es Neji vor. Dauernd gingen Mitglieder des Ordens ein und aus, sodass man ständig neue Gesichte zu sehen bekam. Die meiste Zeit 'putzten' sie zusammen mit den Weasleys und Hermine das Haus. Wobei „putzen" nicht ganz dem entsprach, was sie taten, wie Neji fand. 'Entgiften', 'Entrümpeln' oder 'Haushaltsauflösung' wären gewiss treffendere Worte gewesen. Es war kaum zu glauben, was sich in diesem Haus alles angesammelt hatte. Von Kreacher (?) mal ganz abgesehen. Riesige Spinnen in allen Ecken, Mäuse und tote Knuddelmuffs waren noch die harmloseren Varianten. Ihre Zimmer waren, wie sie feststellten auch noch nicht wirklich entrümpelt. Zwei Tage nach ihrer Ankunft fanden Kaya und Hinata im Schreibpult ihrer Zimmer einen Toten Guhl. Dass er nicht sehr groß und schon komplett mumifiziert war, änderte nichts daran, dass Hinata wie am Spieß schrie, als die beiden ihn fanden.

"Gott, was hat hier eigentlich alles gelebt?", fragte Kiba, als sie gerade Pause machten und ein paar von Mrs. Weasleys Sandwichs in der Küche aßen. "Alles, was sich in einem Zaubererhaushalt ansammeln kann", kam es von Sirius zurück, der sich gerade ein Sandwich in den Mund schob.

Sie unterhielten sich mit Sirius über die Vielzahl der magischen Geschöpfe, die sie so gefunden hatten. Es war interessant ihm zuzuhören, wie er über das Leben in der Zauberwelt sprach. Die ganze Truppe war schon mehr als gespannt auf ihren Einkauf in der Winkelgasse.

Mrs. Weasley kam herein und scheuchte alle wieder nach oben, um weiter zu putzen. "Los, los Kinder! Wir wollen dieses Haus doch irgendwann bewohnbar machen!" "Wenn es noch nicht bewohnbar ist, dann ist es doch eigentlich eine Zumutung, dass wir hier wohnen oder?", grummelte Ron. Er verstummte jedoch schnell wieder bei dem Blick, den er von Mrs. Wealsley bekam. Sie putzten noch den ganzen Tag an und in ihren Zimmern herum und entrümpelten dann auch noch die Zimmer der Weasleykinder. Am Abend saßen alle erschöpft in der Küche und warteten auf das Abendessen.

Mrs. Weasley kam in die Küche spaziert und wollte sich gerade ans Werk machen, als Lupin in die Küche gestürmt kam. "Hey Moony, immer mit der Ruhe", sprach Sirius im gelassenen Ton, "Das Essen ist noch nicht fertig. Du bekommst schon noch was ab!" Lupin setzte sich erschöpft auf einen Stuhl und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, es geht um Harry. Ich komme gerade von Dumbledore." "Was ist mit Harry? Ist alles in Ordnung mit ihm?" Lupin sah weiterhin die Tischplatte an. "Leider nein, er wurde von Dementoren angegriffen."

Mrs. Weasley stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus und legte ihre eine Hand dorthin, wo ihr Herz war. Sirius' Stimmung änderte sich ebenfalls schlagartig. Auf seiner Stirn erschienen einige Sorgenfalten. "Und wie geht es ihm?", fragte er im ernsten und besorgten Ton. Alle hielten den Atem an. Selbst die Zwillinge waren still. "Nun", fuhr Lupin fort, "es schein ihm gut zu gehen." Alle atmeten erleichtert auf. "Allerdings muss er sich einer Anhörung im Zaubereiministerium unterziehen." "Ohh", kam es von den Weasleykindern. "Und was kann da passieren?" Sirius lehnte sich in seinen Stuhl zurück. "Im schlimmsten Fall wird er von der Schule geschmissen." Hermine sah ihn entsetzt an. "Im ernst?", fragte sie nach. "Aber er hat doch noch gar keine vollendete Ausbildung???" "Das interessiert die Leute im Ministerium herzlich wenig", giftete Mrs. Weasley rum. "Oh, wenn Arthur davon erfährt." "Ich wette, er weiß es schon längst, Molly", sprach Lupin, "immerhin arbeitet er in der Irrenanstalt."

"Welche Irrenanstalt?", fragte Kaya und sah Lupin an. Der schmunzelte leicht und warf einen Blick zu Molly. "Nun, um alle Angelegenheiten der Zaubererwelt regeln zu können, gibt es hier in London ein Zaubereiministerium. Dies liegt tief unterhalb von London." "Es liegt unter der Erde?", fragte Sara nach. Lupin nickte. "Ja, allerdings. Das Ministerium hat mehrere Ebenen. Ich selber kenne auch nicht alle...Es gibt einzelne Abteilungen, die sich ihrer ganz eigenen Aufgabe widmen. Mr. Weasley zum Beispiel arbeitet in der Abteilung für 'Missbrauch von Muggelartefakten'".

"Muggelartefakte, was sind das denn?", fragte Kaya nach.

"Beißende Klobrillen, schrumpfende Schlüssel oder auch unsichtbar werdende Brillen", Mr. Weasley kam in die Küche. "Dad, ist mit Harry alles okay?", Ron war aufgesprungen. "Wird er wieder zur Schule kommen un..." "Ja genau, wird er zur Schule kommen oder muss er nun als Ausgestoßener hier versauern!", die Zwillinge kamen hinter ihren Vater in die Küche.

"Das ist nicht witzig!", rief Ginny ihnen hinterher. "Genau, nehmt die Lage gefälligst ernst", sprach Hermine mit einem schneidenden Ton und stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften. Die zwei hörten jedoch erst auf zu Grinsen, als sie den Blick ihrer Mutter sahen, während sie das Abendessen auftrug. Alle gesellten sich nun um den Tisch herum, aber auch erst, als Mr. Weasly versicherte, dass Harry unversehrt war. Sie hatten sich gerade alle aufgefüllt, da kamen Tonks, Mad-Eye und Kingsley hinein. Tonks warf einen Stuhl um, was Mrs. Weasley und Mad-Eye mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen verfolgten.

Das Essen von Mrs. Weasley schmeckte einfach göttlich. Neji fand das Essen zwar sehr schwer, aber er hoffte, dass, wenn sie in Hogwarts waren, ein bisschen trainieren konnten, um die angefutterten Pfunde wieder wett zu machen.

"Mrs. Weasly, Sie können ausgezeichnet kochen", bemerkte Sara und lächelte ihr entgegen. "Oh, nicht doch Schätzchen", wollte sie zwar bescheiden tun, war aber rosarot angelaufen. "Vielleicht können sie ja auch mal etwas kochen. Wir haben noch nie wirklich exotisch gegessen." Sara blieb der Bissen im Halse stecken. Sie kaute emsig und schluckte schließlich. "Nun, um ehrlich zu sein...Ich bin nicht die geborene Köchin. Wenn ich ganz ehrlich bin, dann kann ich überhaupt nicht kochen." Sie wurde leicht rot, was sich furchtbar mit ihren roten Haaren biss.

"Aber Kindchen", sagte Mrs. Weasly entrüstet, „wovon leben sie denn?" "Oh, also früher hat mein Mann gekocht..". "Sie waren verheiratet, Sensei?" Kaya sah sie geschockt an. "Ja, ich habe früh geheiratet und bei uns hat mein Mann gekocht. Heute gibt's meisten Reis und Tiefkühlgemüse. Das kann nicht ganz so schnell anbrennen." Alle warfen ihr einen recht perplexen Blick zu. "Was? Wenn ihr unbedingt alle an einer Lebensmittelvergiftung zu Grunde gehen wollt, dann koche ich euch was!" Erst starrten sie alle weiter an bis Hinata auf ihren Platz leise anfing zu kichern. Mr. Weasley grinste in sein Weinglas und Tonks schüttelte sich vor lachen. Sara grinste, wenn auch leicht peinlich berührt.

Der Abend ging ruhig zu Ende. Sie gingen alle recht früh schlafen, da sie morgen bestimmt wieder 'putzen müssten'. Neji lag bereits auf seinem Bett und war in ein Buch vertieft, welches er sich von Hermine ausgeliehen hatte. "Was für einen Wälzer verschlingst du da eigentlich?", fragte ihn Kiba, der sich gerade seine Schlafsachen anzog, "Du kommst schon den ganzen Abend mit deiner Nase nicht mehr da heraus." Neji sah ihn über den Rand seines Buches hinweg an. „'Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts'. Es ist sehr interessant. Die Decke z.B. ist verzaubert, sodass sie immer so aussieht wie das Wetter von draußen." "Wenn du im normalen Leben doch auch mal mit solch einer Leidenschaft sprechen würdest, könnte man dich glatt für einen normalen Menschen halten." Kiba grinste ihn an und Neji schaute missbilligend zurück. Der eine grinste, der andere schmollte. Es endete damit, dass Kiba Neji so lange bequasseln würde, bis er ihm noch mehr von Hogwarts erzählte.

Beide begaben sich erst ins Bett, als Mrs. Weasly nochmal in ihr Zimmer kam und ihnen Beine machte.

Am nächsten Morgen hatten beide verschlafen und wurden unsanft von Sakura geweckt. Sie liefen die Treppe runter und rannten fast Ginny um, als sie ihnen mit einen Eimer voller Ratten entgegenkam.

Als sie den Salon erreichten, waren die anderen schon voll auf damit beschäftigt, die Regale zu entstauben. "Harry kommt heute Abend!", strahlte Hermine. "Ja, dann lernt ihr ihn endlich mal kennen", fügte Ron hinzu und warf eine keine Schatulle in einen Sack, die angefangen hatte, nach ihm zu schnappen.

* * *

Der Tag verlief wie die anderen auch. Entrümpeln, entstauben und aufpassen, dass man nicht irgendwelchen magischen „Was-auch-immer-Gegenständen" in die Hände fällt.

Kurz vor halb Acht kamen nochmal alle "Bodyguards" von Harry zum Grimaulderplatz, um sich nochmal kurzzuschließen. Dann appariertrn sie zu Harry nach Hause und für alle anderen begann die Zeit des Wartens.

Ron und Hermine rutschten unruhig auf ihren Stühlen umher und Sirius trommelte mit den Fingern auf den Tisch, bis Mrs. Weasley einen Wutanfall bekam und alle auf ihre Zimmer schickte, damit sie ihre Ruhe hatte.

Nun gingen alle außer Sirius nach oben.

Es versteht sich jawohl von selber, dass sie sich nicht alle in ihre Zimmer verzogen. Die. Weasleykinder, Hermine und die Shinobi versammelten sich alle in den Zimmer von Kiba und Neji. Da es der Treppe am nächsten lag, würden sie von dort am Ehesten etwas mitbekommen. Neji hatte sich mit Kiba auf sein Bett gepflanzt und hatte schon wieder "Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts" aufgeschlagen. Ron und die Zwillinge erklärten Naruto und Sakura gerade was Quidditch war, Hermine und Kaya unterhielten sich über ein Buch, was Hermine ihr geliehen hatte und Hinata half Ginny eines ihrer Bücher zu flicken.

"Meint ihr, es ist etwas passiert", fragte Ron nach einiger Zeit in die Runde. Alle starrten ihn an. Hermine biss auf ihrer Lippe umher. "Glaube ich nicht", sagte Ginny, „Harry ist ein guter Flieger. Ich denke nicht, dass sie ihn erwischt haben, sonst könnten wir Mum schon heulen hören." "GINNY!", giftete Ron in ihre Richtung. "Hör auf, so etwas zu sagen." Doch bevor der Streit richtig losgehen konnte, erhob Neji seine Stimme. "Seid still ihr beiden. Wir werden es schon merken, wenn etwas passiert ist und nun seid still und hört auf, euch zu kappeln", sprach er in ruhiger aber doch bestimmter Stimme und sah die beiden abwechselnd an. "Der Herr hat gesprochen, also hört auf ihn!" Kiba grinste wieder. Neji schlug das Buch zu und reichte es in Richtung Hermine. Sie nahm es verdutzt entgegen. "Ich bin durch. Danke, es war wirklich sehr interessant.", fügte er hinzu. Hermine lächelte und hüpfte aus ihrem Zimmer und holte Neji etwas Neues. "Hier, das wäre auch noch etwas was für dich." Sie reichte ihm gerade das nächste Buch, als die Tür aufging.

Ein Junge groß und leicht dürr kam in den Raum. Seine Haare waren zerstrubbelt und er hatte grüne leuchtende Augen. Auf der Stirn hatte er eine blitzförmige Narbe und er sah verdammt durchgefroren aus. "HARRY!!!", kam es ihm Chor von allen außer den Shinobi und sie stürmten auf ihn zu. Sie umarmten ihn und drückten ihn, sodass Harry aussah, als wenn er nicht so recht wusste, wie ihm geschah. Nachdem ihm seine Freunde losgelassen hatten, besah er sich erst einmal die anderen Gestalten im Raum.

Harry blickte die Shinobi an und die Shinobi blickten zurück. "Äh und ihr seid?", fragte er nun unsicher und sah ihnen in die Gesichter. Sein Blick blieb auf Hinata und Neji hängen. Zweifellos wegen ihren Augen.

"Neji Hyuga." er stand vom Bett auf und reichte ihm seine Hand. Für alle andere Shinobi eine unmissverständliche Geste, dass er seine Stellung als Truppenführer geltend mache, indem er sich als erster vorstellte.

Nacheinander stellten sie sich vor. Mrs. Weasley kam wieder hinein und rief alle zum Essen herunter.

Harry hatte einen gesegneten Appetit wie Neji fand. Er schlang sein Essen fast genauso schnell herunter wie Ron. Neji war nur froh, dass Mrs. Weasley heute jemand anderen hatte, den sie betüddeln konnte. Er hatte das unweigerliche Gefühl, dass an Harry irgendetwas nagte, noch sah er nicht unbedingt glücklich aus und Hermine und Ron waren genauso angespannt.

Nun, der Abend hätte ruhig enden können wie alle andere Abende auch, fand Neji, aber Harry war schwer der Meinung, dass er unbedingt wissen müsste, was genau denn hier im Orden so vor sich ging. Sara verdrehte die Augen, lehnte sich zurück und wandte sich ihrem Nachtisch zu. Mrs. Weasley machte wieder einen Aufstand, dass Harry dafür zu jung sei. Sirius hielt dagegen und meinte, dass Harry ein Recht darauf hätte zu erfahren, was vor sich ging. Alles müsse er nicht wissen, aber einiges.

Es endete damit, dass Mrs. Weasley Ginny nach oben verfrachtete und Harry Antwort auf einige seiner Fragen bekam. Einige waren auch sehr interessant für Sara und ihre Truppe und sie hörten aufmerksam zu, auch, wenn man das bei ihrer Körperhaltung nicht unbedingt annahm.

Gerade als Harry sich so richtig warm diskutiert hatte, setzte Mrs. Weasley dem Treiben ein Ende und schickte alle unmissverständlich ins Bett. Normalerweise hätten Neji & Co ihren Anweisungen nicht folgen müssen, aber ein Blick von Sara genügte und sie stapften den Weasleys hinterher.

Neji und Kiba machten sich gerade bettfertig, als Hinata und Kaya mit Tirana in ihr Zimmer kamen. "Und?", fing Kaya an, während sie sich auf Nejis Bett setzte. "Was halten ihr von unserem jungen Harry?" Hinata setzte sich neben sie. "Also aus medizinischer Sicht ist er viel zu dünn, genau wie du", fügte sie an Neji gewandt hinzu, der gerade seinen nackten Oberkörper zur Schau gab.

"Jaja, blabla. Das kenne ich schon. Erzähl mir mal etwas Neues, Cousinchen", grummelte er, schob die Mädels ein bisschen beiseite und pflanzte sich auf sein Bett.

"Ach, er wirkt doch ganz nett", sagte Kiba und kämmte Akamaru sein Fell. "Er scheint ein ruhiger Geselle zu sein", fügte Hinata noch hinzu. In just jenem Moment hörten sie aus dem Nachbarzimmer eine unverwechselbare Stimme. "ALSO WART IHR NICHT BEI DEN VERSAMMLUNGEN, NA UND! ABER IHR WART HIER, STIMMT'S? IHR WART ZUSAMMEN! UND ICH STECKE EINEN MONAT LANG BEI DEN DURSLEYS FEST!..."

"Was sagtest du noch gleich über seinen ruhigen Charakter, Hinata-chan?", fragte Kaya. "Ja, er scheint sehr ausbalanciert zu sein", fügte Neji hinzu und die anderen lachten auf. Naruto und Sakura gesellten sich noch zu ihnen, so dass es verdammt eng wurde in Kibas und Nejis Zimmer. Es dauerte noch eine ganze Weile, bis der junge Harry sich wieder einbekommen hatte. Schließlich, als keine weiteren Wutausbrüche folgten, verschwanden alle wieder in ihre Zimmer.

"Und der soll uns Schwierigkeiten machen?", fragte Kiba im Halbschlaf. "Abwarten", sagte Neji trocken und drehte sich auf die andere Seite. "Hinata sieht auch zuckersüß aus, aber in die Quere will man ihr trotzdem nicht kommen oder?"

* * *

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen^^!

Bis bald (ich leg mich mal auf kein datum fest ^^")


	10. Crossover10: Gringotts

Ich habe ABI 09 XD!!!

* * *

Chapter Ten: Gringotts

Die folgende Woche verging wie im Fluge. Nun da Harry im Grimmaulderplatz war, besserte sich auch die Stimmung. Immerhin gab es nun Einen mehr zum Putzen und das hieß ein bissel mehr Arbeitesteilung.

Am Sonntag hatte sie es endlich geschafft, den Salon komplett zu entrümpeln und ihre Zimmer waren auch endlich Keimfrei. Sie konnten beruhigt schlafen gehen ohne Angst haben zu müssen, dass sie von Irgendewas im Schlaf um die Ecke gebracht wurde. Sei es nun was tierisches oder ein verhexter Gegenstand.

Am nächsten Morgen hohlte Mrs. Weasly die Shinobis inkl. Sara früh aus dem Betten. Sie sauste durch ihre Zimmer murmelte etwas von unauffälliger Kleidung, Zauberstäben und Umhängen. Wie sie feststellten, als sie in die Küche kamen waren sie die Einzigen, die schon wach waren. erklärte der total verschalfenden Truppe, dass sie Heute einen kleinen Ausflung in die Winkelgasse machen würden.

"Kommen Harry & Co auch mit, Mrs. Weasly?", fragte Hinata während sie sich ein Toast in den Mund schob. "Nein, Harry und die Anderen bleiben hier. Für sie ist es zu gefährlich. Eure Gesichter jedoch sind noch Niemanden bekannt. Ihr werdet gewiss ein wenig aufallen, aber das dürfte kein Problem sein, immerhin laufen da einige seltsame Gestalten rum", fügte sie noch mit einem Seitenblick auf Nejis lange Haare und Kibas dreiecke hinzu. Sara grinste und biss von ihrem Toast ab. Mrs. Weasly hatte schon mehr als einmal versucht Neji dazu zu bewegen sich doch eine "ordentliche Friesur" zu machen, aber sie war auf Granit gestoßen. Neji würde es nicht einmal im Traum einfallen seine Haare abzuschneiden. Da musste es schon um Leib und Leben gehen, bevor er auf solche Gedanken kam.

"Mrs. Weasly? Was müssen wir eigentlich alles besorgen?", fragte Sakura und sah Sie an. "Ohh ja eure Briefe von Hogwarts sind heute Morgen gekommen. Mit denen von Harry, Ron und den Anderen. Hier bitte sehr!", Sie verteilte die Briefe, auf denen alle feinsäuberlich ihr Name geschrieben stand. Sogar Sara hatte einen bekommen, wenn auch keinen so langen wie die von ihren Mitstreitern. Naruto stöhnte auf, als er die Bücherliste entdeckte und Kiba schien über die Uniformpflicht auch nicht unbedingt glücklich.

Sakura und Hinata hingegen freuten sich. Sie hatte das Buch für 'Zaubertränke' auf der Liste entdeckt und waren schon wild am Schwärmen, was für neue Tränke sie denn lernen würden.

"So Kinder, dann ess jetzt bitte alle schnell auf, ich möchte unbedingt noch ein paar Toast für Harry machen bevor wir losgehen. Er hat Heute seine Verhandlung und da muss er ordentlich Frühstücken", sagte sie und wuselte am Herd herum. Als sie alle fertigwaren kam Harry herein. Er sah so zerstrubbelt aus, wie eh und jeh, seine Augenringe waren tief und er sah verdammt unausgeschlafen aus.

"Morgen", grummete er, setzte sich und biss lustlus in sein Toast, welches Mrs. Weasly ihm auftischte. "Iss ordentlich Harry, die Verhanlung wird bestimmt anstrengend!", bei diesem Worten blieb Harry der Bissen im Halse stecken. "Wie komme ich eigentlich ins Ministerium?", fragte er Mrs. Weasly. "Ohh Arthur wird dich mitnehmen und bis die Verhandlung anfängt kannst du in seinem Büro warten".

Mr. Weasly kam in die Küche. Er trug Muggelsachen, die mehr oder minder zusammenpassten. "Alles Palletie Harry? kann's losgehen?", fragte er und sah Harry ins Gesicht. "Wir werden mit der U-Bahn fahren und 'Trolltreppen' benutzen", seine Augen bekammen einen merkwürdigen Schein und er schien in Gedanken schonmal ganz wo anders zu sein. schüttelte nur den Kopf. Neji hatte schon mitbekommen, dass Mr. Weasly sich außerordentlich für alles interessierte, was nicht magischen Ursprungs war. Ihre Waffen hatte er auch schon bestaunt, wobei er Kayas Breitschwert besonders lange gemustert hatte. er war verwundert das so ein zierliches Mädchen, ein so schweres und großes Schwert mit sich rumtragen konnte, als wenn es aus Pappe wäre. Kaya hatte darauf hin nur mit den Schulter gezuckt.

Nach und nach machten sie sich alle startklar. Harry standt am Ende wie Geschniegelt und Gebügelt vor der Haustür und wartete auf die Anderen.

Die Shinobi hatte sich alle Mühe gegeben normale Sachen anzuziehen. Neji trug ein schwarzes langarmiges Shirt mit dazu passender, schwarzer 3/4 Hose. Kaya sah ähnlich aus. Von oben bis unten wie immer in schwarz gekleidet. Ihre Haarpracht hatte sie kunstvoll hochgesteckt und nun fielen ihr einzelne, lockige Strähnen ins Gesicht. Sakura blickte sie schon fast neidisch an. Sie trug ein rosanes T-shirt mit der Augschrift "FlowerPower", dazu knielange, schwarze Hosen mit ihren Schnürstiefeln.

Naruto hatte seinen qietschgelben Trainingsanzug an, der mit einem "Wie immer" abgehakt wurde. Kiba hatte sein Lederjacke angezogen und sah mit seinen Zottelharren wie ein Rocker aus. Hinata sah mit ihrem knielangen, pfirsichfarbenen Sommerkleid von allen Beteiligten noch am normalsten aus. Sara hatte sich einen Zopf gemacht und trug eine lange dunkelblaue Jeans und ein weites langes, mit Blumenmustern besticktes Shirt, dass jedem Hippi konkurenz machen würde

Mrs. Weasly betrachtete sie alle eingehend uns fand, dass sie 'fast' wie normale Muggel ausahen.

Sie öffnete die Tür uns alle trate seid langem mal wieder ans Tageslicht. Neji und Hinata hielten sich die Hand vor die Augen um ihre empfindlichen Byakugan zu schützen. Sie verabschiedeten sich von Harry und wünschten ihm viel Glück.

Sie schlenderten mit Mrs. Weasly durch die Straßen von London. Es gab viel zu sehen für die Shinobi. London war immerhin eine Weltmetropole. Sara hatte ihnen im Haus schon mal einige Bilder gezeigt, aber das war natürlich was anderes, als wenn man selber durch london läuft. Akamaru und Tirana freuten sich über den Ausgang, die Zeit im Haus war den sonst so bewegungsfreudigen Tieren nicht wirklich gut bekommen. Nun liefen sie vergnügt neben ihren Partner her und wedelten fröhlich mit ihrer Rute.

Sie gelangte zu einem kleinen Pub den, aus irgendwelchen Gründen, nur sie sehen konnten. "Zum Tropfenden Kessel", laß Naruto vor als sie vor der Tür standen. Er blickte sich um. "Ähhh Mrs. Weasly? warum sehen nur wir den Pub", fragte Naruto mit einem Blick auf die Muggel gerichtet, die ohne auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken an dem kleinen Pub und ihnen vorbeiliefen. "Muggeabwerhzauber", flötete sie nur und ging durch die Tür.

Drinne war es düster und stickig. Es roch nach Schnabst und allerlei anderen Getränken. Als sie eintraten sahe ihnen nicht wenige nach.

Die Zaubere waren sehr angetan von den jungen Schönheiten, wurden jedoch mit tötlichen blicken von Neji, Kiba und Sara in ihre Schranken gewiesen.

Mrs. Weasly ging schnurstraks durch die Tür zum Hinterhof. Sara & Co folgten ihr und blieben vor einer großen Backsteinmauer stehen. Sie zückte ihren Zauberstab und tippte auf einige Backsteine.

Die Steine erbebten und kruz darauf begann die ganze Mauer zu beben. Sie schoben sich wie von selber zurecht und auf einmal standen sie vor einem steinernen Tor und blickten in einen mit Menschen gefüllte, unebene Gasse.

Eulen kreischten, Umhänge wehten, Gerüche flogen durch die Luft und Katzen schlängelten sich ihren Weg entlang. Die Gasse war vollgestopft mit Körben, Käfigen und und und und...keiner von ihnen wusste wo er zuerst hinschauen sollte. Alle war neu, alles war anders. Die Auslagen der Schaufenster waren so seltsam, wie sie ausahen.

Besen, Umhänge, Tiere und Bücher in allen größen und Formaten. Sie konnten sich gar nicht satt sehen und Sakura musste Naruto einige Male hinterher ziehen, sonst wäre er wohl einfach vor einem Schaufenster stehen geblieben, bis er alt und grau wäre.

Sie gingen bis zum Ende der Gasse, wo ein beeindrukendes, weißes Gebäude standt. "Dies meine Lieben hier ist 'Gringotts', die Zaubererbank," sie drehte sich um und stieg die Mamorstufen hinauf.

Sara & die Anderen folgten ihr auf Schritt und Tritt. Drinnen sah es noch imposanter aus, als von Außen. Alles war über und über mit Gold verkleidet, der Fußboden war ebenfalls aus Mamor. "Ziemlich pompös", kommentierte Kiba während er sich umsah. Akamaru kläffte fröhlich. "Shhhh", machte Sara und hielt den Zeigefinger vor den Mund. "Nicht so Laut! Die schauen alle schon", sagte sie und deutete mit einen Kopfnicken auf die...ja auch was deutete sie eigentlich?

"Ähhh Mrs. Weasly was sind 'Das' denn?", sagte Sakura und deutete unaufällig auf die Wesen hinter den Schalter. "Ohhh das sind Kobolde, die die Bank verwalten und leiten. Sie sind unheimlich geschickt in Umgang mit Geld und allen was Wertvoll ist und ihre Schmiedekünste sind unübertrefflich. Unser Tantchen Müriel hat ein von Kobolden geschmiedetes Diadem. Ein Traum sag ich euch", sie winke freudig mit den Händen und trat an den Schalter. "Wir möchten bitte etwas Gold aus dem Weasly Verließ und das Gold von Dumbeldores Gästen ", sie reichte dem Kobolt zwei kleinen, goldene Schlüssel. Der Kobold besah diese Prüfend. Als er empfand das sie Echt und nicht gefälscht waren bat er Mrs. Weasly und Sara ihm zu folgen. "Ihr wartet hier. Wenn alle mitkommen dauert es nur zu lange", sagte Sara mit Nachdruck und ihre Meute blieb mit einem mürrischen Gesichtsausdruck zurück.

"Toll jetzt müssen wir hier warten", meckerte Naruto. "Jaa ich wäre auch gerne mitgekommen", fügte Sakura hinzu.

Sie suchten sich einen Platz in der Eingangshalle, wo sie möglich wenig im Weg standen. "Interessant ist es ja schon hier, kann man ja nicht anders sagen", Kaya sah sich um. "Ich meine hab ihr die Bücher gesehen? die einen waren so klein, die hättest du glatt einstecken können und nimand hätte etwas mitbekommen". "Komm bitte nicht auf dumme Gedanken", grinste Kiba. "Ich wollst ja nur mal so gesagt haben", sie grinste zurück. "Aber nein mal im Ernst, einige Sachen sind doch echt abgefahren!", Hinata nickte. "Habt ihr diesen einen Kräuterladen gesehen? da würd ich nachher gerne nochmal reingehen oder in den Buchladen. Der war ja auch nicht schlecht". "Das eine Buch war so groß wie ne Gehsteigplatte! Wer macht so was? ich meinen, dass ist doch superunpraktisch, wie soll man das bitte mit sich rumtragen?!",sagte Naruto. Sakura nickte zustimmend.

"Der eine Laden hatte Besen im Schaufenster", "Die werden aber bestimmt nicht zum Fegen gebraucht, dafür sahen sie viel zu Kunstvoll aus", sagte Kaya. "Ich glaube das war dieser einen Laden über den Harry und Ron geredet haben", meinte Neji, der sich an eine Wand lehnte. So diskutierten sie noch einen ganze Weile, denn es dauerte lange bis Mrs. Weasly und Sara wiederkamen.

Sara sah ein wenig mitgenommen aus und murmelte irgendetwas von einer imposanten Fahrt. Zur Freude aller, bekamen die Shinobi jeder einen Beutel mit Gold. "Das Gold stammt zum Teil von Tsunade und einen Teil hat uns Dumbeldore Sama gespendet, damit wir uns ordentlich Ausrüsten können", sie sah zu Mrs. Weasly, die daraufhin ein wenig Gold aus ihrem Beutel holte, der wesentlich kleiner war, als die Restlichen. "Die kleinen braunen sind Knuts, 29 Knuts sind ein Sickel", sie hohlte eine silbernen Münze hinaus und 17 Silbersickel sind 1 Galleone," Sie kramte tief in ihrem Beutel und zog schließlich eine goldene Münze hervor.

"Ihr hab eure Listen oder? gut dann gehen wir jetzt los und besorgen zuerst eure Roben", mit diesen Worten schritt sie Richtung Ausgang.

* * *

Sorry das ihr so lange warten musstet^^"

ich werd jetzt wieder öfter up-daten


	11. Crossover11: Bei Ollivanders

Hallo ihr lieben^^

Ich weiß es tut mir schrecklich leid, dass ich so wenig uploade, aber mein neues Leben als Azubi nimmt mich gerade so komplett in anspruch und Abends bin ich meist zu Müde, um noch irgendetwas zu machen. Aber keine Bange ich vergese die geschichte nicht es dauert halt nur etwas länger^^"

Ich hoffe das schreckt euch nicht ab und ihr freut euch trotzdem über ein neues Kapitel^^.

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Bei Ollivanders „Gute Zauberstäbe seit 382 v. Chr."

Sie schlenderten in "Madam Malkins Anzüge für alle Gelegenheiten". Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis sie alle Kleidungsstücke abgesteckt und zurechtgeschnitten hatte. Schließlich und endlich waren alle mit einer ordentlichen Anzahl an Umhängen und anderen Teilen der Schuluniform ausgestattet.

Sie hatten eine Einkaufstour vor sich und die liebe Mrs. Weasly kam regelmäßig ins schwitzen, bei den Dingen, die sie ihnen allen erklären musste.

Sie kauften Kessel für den Zaubertrankunterricht, holten in der Apotheke Zutaten und kleine Wagen. Sakura und Hinata waren hin und weg von den ganzen Zutaten. So kam es, dass sie noch einige Dinge privat ein kauften und der Apotheker ziemlich am stauen war, wie gut sich die Mädchen doch auskannten.

In "Flourisch & Blotts" kauften sie ihre Schulbücher und Privat noch einige Andere, die sich die 'Kinder', wie Mrs. Weasley sie inzwischen liebevoll nannte, ausgesucht hatten. Kiba war ein einem Buch über Magischen Tierwesen hängen geblieben und Hinata trug eine Tüte mit magischen Heilbüchern aus dem Laden.

Es war sehr voll gewesen im Buchladen und sie brauchten einige Zeit, bis sie alles bekommen hatten. Nun saßen sie in den Stühlen von "Florean Flortescues Eissalon" und tranken Kaffee bzw. aßen ihr Eis.

"Sooo wir haben fast alles", sprach Mrs. Weasley und sah auf die Listen. "Ihr braucht nur noch eure Zauberstäbe. Ach und ihr dürft noch ein Tier mitbringen". 'Waff' kam es von Akamaru und Kiba ließ unbemerkt einen Löffel Sahne unter Tisch verschwinden.

"Nun wir beide", sprach Kaya und nickte zu Kiba rüber "wir brauchen keine Haustiere mehr", sie lehnet sich nach vorne und krauelte Tirana die sich neben ihr hingelegte hatte.

"und ihr anderen könnt entweder eine Katze, Kröte oder eine Eule mitbringen", sagte Sara und sah noch mal ihre Liste durch. Sie bezahlten ihr Eis und machten sich wieder mit Sack und Pack auf den Weg.

"Lasst uns zuerst eure Zauberstäbe kaufen", schlug Mrs. Weasley vor und führte sie zu einem kleinen Geschäft mit dem Namen "Ollivanders Gute Zauberstäbe seit 382 v. Chr. „

Kaya öffnete die Tür und hielt sie für die Anderen auf. Sie standen nun in einem kleinen dunklen Laden, der wie Neji erkannte jedoch noch weit nach hinten reichte. Kaya trat mit Tirana nach vorne und betätigte die kleine Klingel auf der Verkaufstheke. Von hinten kam ein kleiner Mann mit grauen Haaren nach Vorne und machte ein erfreutes Gesicht. "Ohhh soviel Kundschaft! einen schönen Guten Tag Mrs. Weasley ist der Zauberstab von ihren jüngsten noch ganz?", fragte er mit einem freundlichen Gesichtsausdruck. "Ja Mr. Ollivander keine Bange. Der ist noch heil. Also weswegen ich hier bin...", sie trat einen Schritt beiseite und gab den Blick auf die Shinobi frei "Sie haben Dumbeldores Brief erhalten nehme ich an?"

"Natürlich!", er trat hinter der Theke hervor und sah nun in die Runde.

Sara trat als erste hervor. "So und sie sind wer?", fragte Mr. Ollivander. "Sara Sidel Mister", sie verbeugte sich und Ollivander lächelte. "Nun Mrs. Sidel dann wollen wir mal schauen welcher Stab sie auswählt", er schritt wieder nach hinten und kramte zwischen seinen unzähligen Schachteln hin und her. "Ich kann mir den Stab nicht selber aussuchen Mr. Ollivander?", fragte Sara nach. "Was? nein! ohhhh nein mein Kindchen. Nicht der Zauberer wählt seinen Zauberstab aus. Es ist immer der Zauberstab der seinen Besitzer auswählt", er reichte ihr lächelnd eine Schachtel und Neji sah Kiba an. Dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern und besah weiter Sara an, die nun den Stab aus der Schachtel nahm. "11 Zoll, Weide mit Drachenherzfasern, sehr elastisch. Probieren sie ihn einfach mal aus", sprach er langsam und begutachtete liebevoll sein Werk. Sara sah erst den Zauberstab an und dann Mr. Ollivander. "ohh ich vergas sie haben Zuhause ja keine Zauberstäbe. Schwingen sie ihn einfach mal". Sara tat wie ihr gehießen und schwang ihren Zauberstab. Alle hielten den Atem an und warteten gespannt auf das Ergebnis...und es geschah nichts.

Mr. Ollivander nahm ihr den Zauberstab an und legte ihn zurück in seine Schachtel. "Probieren sie doch diesen hier Mam", er reichte ihr einen dunklen Stab. "10 einviertel Zoll. Eiche, Phönixfeder nur zu", er schwang seinen Arm und Sara schwang ihren Zauberstab. Die kleine Klingel auf dem Tisch flog mit einem Schwung nach hinten in einen Schrank hineine. Einige Schachtel vielen hinaus und Sara machte einen erschrockenen Gesichtsausdruck. "Entschuldigung!" sagte sie leise und legte den Stab zurück. "Ohh das macht nichts", sprach Ollivander beruhigend und brachte alle Schachteln, mit einem Schwung seines eigenen Stabes wieder in Ordnung.

"Nun Ok probieren wir es mal hiermit.11 ein achtel Zoll, Rostrote Weinrebe mit Einhornhaar. Das Tier war besonders Hartnäckig. Hat ihr Junges verteidig und mich mit ihren Hufen fast umgebracht. Na los Kindchen", rief er etwas lauter als Sara sich nicht rührte sondern wie gebannt auf den Stab blickte. Sara schreckte hoch und schwang ihren Stab. Ein Schwall roten Weines rasselte daraus hervor und klatschte in die Hände. "Hervorragend! Miss das hier ist ihrer". Er hüpfte vergnügt zur Theke und legte die Schachtel des Stabes auf den Tisch, wo bei es ihn nicht zu stören schien, dass sein Laden sich langsam bis zu seinen Knöcheln mit Wein füllte. Sara schwang den Stab noch mal und die Fontäne verschwand. Sie sah zufrieden aus und begutachtete ihren neuen Weggefährten.

Mrs. Weasley unterdessen schwang ihren Stab, murmelte einige Worte und der Wein war verschwunden.

Mr. Ollivander trat wieder nach vorne und fragte nach den nächsten. Naruto, von der kleinen Show ganz begeistert, schob sich nach vorne und stellte sich voller Tatendrang vor Mr. Ollivander.

Dieser wuselte wieder nach hinten und kam mit einer Schachtel wieder. "Bitte sehr 9 Zoll, Esche ebenfalls mit Einhornhaar". Naruto schwang seinen Stab und die kleine Lampe auf dem Tisch ging zu Bruch. Naruto legte den Stab vorsichtig beiseite und Ollivander reichte ihm auch schon einen Neuen. "Vielleicht war der letzte etwas zu kurz. Nun dieser hier...12 Zoll, Eisenholzbaum mit Drachenherzfasern. Na los ", forderte er Naruto auf. Dieser Schwang seinen Stab und es ging nichts zu Bruch. Stadtessen kam ein Schwall goldener Funken hervor und Mr. Ollivander war wieder am Tanzen. "Ja der ist gut für sie!". Er legte die Schachtel zu Saras auf dem Tisch. Naruto drehte sich um und hatte eingrinsen aufgesetzt was von einer Seite seines Gesichtes zur Anderen reichte.

Je länger das Ganze dauerte umso fröhlicher schien Ollivander zu werden. Kiba war eine echte Härteprobe für ihn.

Selbst nach 7 verschiedenen Zauberstäben alle unterschiedlicher Natur hatte er noch nichts gefunden. Gerade schwang er einen Stab mit Phönixkern, 12 Zoll und aus feinstem kanadischem Ahorn gefertigt. Als er ihn schwang ging die Fensterscheibe hinter den Anderen mit einem lauten Knall zu Bruch. Alle legten schützend die Hände über die Köpfe und Mrs. Weasley hatte einen ordentlichen Schreck bekommen. "'T'schuldigung Leute", er drehte sich zu Ollivander um, dieser war jedoch schon wieder zwischen seinen Regalen verschwunden. "Ähh Mr. Ollivander ich nehme hier gerade ihren gesamten Laden auseinander, macht ihnen das wirklich nichts aus?". Ollivander kam mit einer sehr schäbigen Schachtel wieder, pustete den Staub ab und nahm den Stab hinaus. "Nein mein Junge, ich wollte sowieso mal aufräumen". Er reichte Kiba den neuen Stab. "Ebenfalls 12 Zoll, aus einer 'Hunds Rose' gefertigt, mit Phönixferderkern". Kiba seufzte. "Auf ein Neues Kinder", sprach er und Sara fragte noch ob sie sich den in Sicherheit bringen sollten. Kiba sah sie patzig an, murrte etwas und schwang seinen Stab. Ein Straus Rosen brach daraus hervor. "Ohhh das ist ihrer. Ich habe ihn schon vor langer Zeit hergestellt, es freut mich, dass er endlich seinen Besitzer gefunden hat". Kiba freute sich, drehte sich um und sah das schelmische Lächeln auf den Lippen der Anderen. "Was?", fragte er genervt in die Runde. "Ahh wie romantisch Kiba, Rosen".

Kiba zog eine Augenbraue hoch und bemerkte, dass die Rosen immer noch an seinem Stab hingen. Kiba zupfte sie ab und drücke sie Kaya in die Hand. "Blumen für die Dame", er machte eine Verbeugung und Kaya knickste leicht. "Besten dank werter Herr", antwortete sie und trat vor.

Sie stellte sich aufrecht vor Ollivander hin und sah ihn tief in die Augen. Er trat vor und betrachtete sie näher. "Ohhh ja ein starker Blick, der nur getrübt wird von der Trauer und der Grausamkeit die ihre noch so jungen Augen gesehen haben", er flüsterte fast und nur Kaya hörte seine Worte. "Sie haben einen starken Charakter Miss, genau wie die rothaarige Lady. Ich hoffe sie können eines Tages vergessen was sie gesehen haben. ". Kaya sah ihm an. "Wenn ich alle vergessen würde, würde ich auch die vergessen, die gefallen sind und die ihr Leben gegeben haben, dass ich nun hier stehen kann". Ihre Augen wanden sich ab und Mr. Ollivander sah sie mitleidig an. "Nun vielleicht kann ich sie mit einem Stab aufheitern. Er hielt ihren einen kustvoll gearbeiteten Zauberstab hin. Sein Holz war glatt poliert, bis auf das Muster was liebevoll eingraviert wurde. "11 einhalb Zoll, Tränen-Kiefer mit dem einzelnen Haar eines Einhorn-Hengstes." Er reichte ihr den Stab. Kaya nahm ihn in die Hand und ohne ein Wort schwang sie ihn Kunstvoll. Aus dem Stab brachen unzählige silberne Sterne hervor. sie schwebten durch den Raum und tauchten ihn ein dämmriges Licht. Ollivander nickte nur und Kaya tat es ihm gleich. "Dieser Stab passt hervorragend zu ihnen Miss". "das denke ich auch", sie betrachtete ihn liebevoll und über ihr Gesicht huschte ein kleines Lächeln.

"So wer fehlt denn noch", er klatschte die Hände zusammen und sah den Rest an. Er blickte zu Neji, Hinata und Sakura. "Ach die drei Damen fehlen noch, für sie finden wir auch noch etwas Hübsches". Gerade als er sich umdrehen wollte trat Neji vor. "Sie sind die nächste junge Dame?", fragte Ollivander. Hinter ihn hatten alle, selbst Mrs. Weasley und Kaya angefangen zu kichern. Tirana zog ihre Lefzen sarkastisch nach oben und zeigte ihre Zähne. "Alles in Ordnung mit ihnen?", fragte Mr. Ollivander. "Jaaa", brachte Hinata hervor "nur das 'Sie' gar keine Sie ist". Ollivander sah Neji an, der inzwischen schon mit einem mürrischen, leicht genervten Gesichtsausdruck und verschränkten Armen vor ihm stand. "Das ist Neji und er ist mein COUSIN", Hinata betonte Cousin und kicherte weiter. Ollivander und Neji sahen sich einige Sekunden lang an. "Aber ihre Haare?", fragte er verdutzt. "Waren schon immer so lang und werden auch nie kürzer werden", fügte er noch trocken hinzu. "Ohh ja dann...nun ich geh mal einen Stab für sie hohlen", er verschwand Kopfschütteln im hinteren Teil des Ladens.

Neji drehte sich um. "Würdet ihr bitte mit dem Gegacker aufhören?"

Hinata kicherte immer noch und Kiba biss sich mittlerweile in die Faust um nicht laut loszulachen.

"'T'schuldigung", kam es von Sara. Sie tätschelte ihn übers Haar. "Aber das war zu witzig Nejiline", sie prustete wieder los und die Andere konnte sich nicht mehr halten. Nejis Blick hätte töten können. "Tsss", kam es nur und dann wand er sich Ollivander zu, der gerade wiederkam.

"Soo ich denke der hier würde passen", Ollivander gab ihn mit einen Entschuldigenden Blick den Stab. Neji betrachtete Ihn kurz. Er hatte dunkles Holz und einen Ledergebundenen Griff. Neji schwang ihn und Lavendelfarbene Funken sprangen aus ihm hervor. Ollivander nickte anerkennend "Jaaa der ist gut für sie".

Er wand sich den beiden Mädchen zu "Nächste?". Sakura hob die Hand.

Bei ihr ging es recht schnell, da ihr Name schon genug über ihren zukünftigen Zauberstab, Japanische Kirschblüte mit Drachenherzfasern. Als sie ihren Stab schwang hüllte sie das ganze Geschäft unter eine dicke Schicht aus Kirchblütenblättern. Sakura entschuldigte sich kurz und Mr. Ollivander klopfte sich die Blätter von der Schulter.

Hinata hingegen bekam einen dunklen Stab aus Sternenmagnolie mit Phönixfedern. Genau wie Kaya war ihrer verziert und ungewöhnlich hübsch. Al sie ihn schwang, brach ein kleiner Blütensturm aus ihm hervor und bedeckte alles mit Mahangoniblüten. "Entschuldigung", murmelte Hinata leise, als Ollivander sich zum zweiten Mal Blütenblätter von der Schulter klopfte. "Oh nicht doch Miss. Ich hatte hier schon ganz andere Miseren". Er zwinkerte ihr zu und Hinata hüpfte glücklich wieder an Nejis Seite.

"Soooo" Mr. Ollivander rieb sich die Hände und ging an seine Kasse. "Dann wollen wir mal abrechnen". er fing an auf seiner Kasse rumzutippen und Sara fing an in ihrem Goldbeutel zu kramen.

"Sagt mir bitte das wir jetzt alles haben Leute, mir tun die Füße weh", kam es von Naruto als sie den Laden verließen. 'DOMP' "Aua Sakura", "Wenn wir schon alles hätten, dann würden wir jetzt nach Hause gehen, oder nicht?"

"Wir gehen noch Tiere kaufen, dann haben wirs", kam es von Sara, die mitleidig ihren wesentlich leichteren Geldbeutel betrachtete. "Ohhhh Neee", "jammer nicht Naruto", kommentierte Neji nur. "Stimmt den immerhin hält man mich nicht für ein Mädchen", sagte Naruto schnell und sprintete vor um einen Schlag, von wem auch immer zu entgehen.

* * *

Bis zum nächsten Mal

MicaChan89


	12. Crossover12: Die Party

Crossover12: Die Party

"Ohhh man bin ich fertig" Kiba kam in die Küche und sackte auf dem nächsten Stuhl zusammen. Neji tat es ihm gleich und pflanzte sich neben ihn hin. Die Mädchen und Naruto nahmen auf der anderen Seite des Tischen platz." immerhin haben wir jetzt alles Kinder", Mrs. Weasley band sich schon ihre Schürze um und fing an das Abendessen vorzubereiten.

'Die Kinder' blieben noch ein wenig in der Küche und zeigte Sirius und Remus ihre Einkäufe. "Eure eulen sind besonders schöne Exemplare", sagte Sirius, während er den Waldkauz betrachtete, den Neji gerade krauelte. Er grinste nur. "Wie steht's den um Harry?", Mrs. Weasley lies einen Teller fallen. "Entschuldigung ich bin ein bisschen aufgeregt", alle wanden sich wieder Sirius und Remus zu. "Gehört habe wir noch nichts ", sprach Remus langsam."Wir müssen halt auf Arthur und Harry warten".

"Hey". kam es von Sara. "Geht nach oben und verstaut schon mal eure neuen Sachen". Alle nickten und packten ihr Einkäufe zusammen.

Sie schleiften ihre Sachen nach oben und verkrochen sich erstmal in ihren Zimmern. Kiba und Neji bekam nach kurzer Zeit besuch von Hinata.

"Na wie is es?", fragte sie als sie Neji mit einem neuen Buch auf den Bett und Kiba mit Akamaru auf den Boden sah.

"jaaa alles ok. Wieso fragst du?" "Och nur so" "Gib's was neues?" "Jupp Harry ist wieder da". Neji sah von seinen Buch auf und Kiba hörte auf Akamaru zu streicheln. "Und?" "Er ist frei". Neji verschwand wieder hinter seinem Buch. "Hab ihr den Tanz von Ginny, Fred und George nicht mitbekommen?", sie sah beide abwechslent an. "Ich hab nur etwas gehört was sich nach Mrs. Weasley lieblicher Stimme angehört hat". Neji grinste und Kiba sah zu ihm rüber. "Hörst du doch zu Nejiline?".

"Wenn du mich noch einmal Nejiline nennst, zieh ich dir dein Fell über die Ohren, da kannst du aber Gift drauf nehmen". Kiba sah Hinata an und zwinkerte ihr zu.

"Das hab ich gesehen"

"Kinder kommt essen!" Alle schickten sich langsam an zu gehen. Auf den Flur kamen ihnen Ron und Hermine entgegen die ihnen Aufgeregt erzählten, dass sie zu Vertrauensschülern ernannt wurden. "Was sind Vertrauensschüler?", fragte Naruto. "Etwas was du nie werden wirst", kam es von Sakura. "Denn dazu bist du viel zu nusselig". Naruto machte einen Schmollmund. Sie gingen die Treppe weiter runter. "Und was genau machen Vertrauensschüler jetzt?", fragte Neji noch mal nach. Hermine drehte sich um und lehnte sich ans Treppengeländer. "Also wir Vertrauensschüler haben die Aufgabe die Lehrer ein wenig zu unterstützen und für Ordnung und Ruhe zu sorgen". Ron der sich neben sie gestellt hatte verdrehte die Augen. "Wir haben zu beginn des Schuljahres die Aufgabe uns um die Erstklässler zu kümmern. Also ihnen den Weg zu zeigen und ihnen zu helfen mit Hausaufgaben etc." Ron nickte obwohl er dabei nicht annähernd so begeistert wirkte wie Hermine. "Jupp und wir können Strafarbeiten verteilen und Hauspunkte abziehen, wenn wir wollen", diese Tatsache bereitete ihn wesentlich mehr vergnügen. Kaya und Sakura tauschten Blicke und grinsten. "Diesen Jahr werde ich Malfoy in den Arsch treten", er stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und grinste träumerisch. "Ron du sollst deine Position nicht missbrauchen."Ach komm schon Hermine, jetzt erzähl mir nicht du würdest Malfoy nicht auch gerne mal Dreck wischen sehen, wenn ich ihn bei krummen Sachen erwischen lass ich ihn das Pokalzimmer von oben bis unten Polieren.. ". Sein Gesicht nahm einen Buddaartigen Blick der Genugtuung an. Hermine schüttelte nur den Kopf.

"Also hab ihr eine gehobene Position unterhalb der Schüler", forschte Hinata nach. "Hab ihr auch irgendwelche anderen Vorteile dadurch?". Ron erwachte aus seiner Trance "Ohh ja wir habe z.B wesentlich komfortableres Badezimmer und ein Eigenes Zugabteil."

"Klingt nicht schlecht" sagte Kiba der nun die Treppe weiter nach unten ging. "Wo ist eigentlich Harry?", fragte Hermine Ron. "Ohh der wollte sich noch schnell andere Klamotten anziehen. Weiß du was er hat mir erzählt, dass er Lucius Malfoy mit dem Minister gesehen hat". Hermine machte keinen überraschten Eindruck. "Wundert es dich? Er spendet immerhin eine Menge Gold an das Ministerium um sich gute Beziehungen zu verschaffen". Die Shinobi wurden hellhörig.

"Wer ist dieser Malfoy?", fragte Naruto nach. Ron drehte sich zu ihm hin. "Er ist der Vater von Draco Malfoy, einem widerlichen kleinen Schleimspuker, der nichts Besseres zu tun hat als den Menschen das Leben schwerzumachen". "Seine Familie ist von der Reinheit des Blutes überzeugt und das Menschen, die nicht reinblütig sind nicht das Recht haben einen Zauberstab zu halten".

"Außerdem ist sein Vater ein Todesser und somit ein Gefolgsmann von Voldemort".

Alle drehten sich um. Harry stand am Treppenansatz und kam zu ihnen. "Ich habe ihn letztes Jahr mit anderen Todessern auf den Friedhof gesehen". Er kam vor den Anderen zum Stehen. " Er ist Voldemort immer treu gewesen und ist es auch heute noch".

"Hey wieder da, haben sie dich nicht gleich dabehalten", Kiba grinste ihn an und Harry warf ein schwachen grinsen zurück. "Manche hätten mich wohl am liebsten gleich einbetoniert".

"KINDER JETZT KOMMT ENDLICH! FRED LASS DAS!".

Das erste was sie sahen, als sie die Küche betraten war ein riesiges Spruchband, welchen Hermine und Ron zu ihrer Ernennung zum Vertrauensschülern beglückwünschte.

Es gab ein riesen Büffet und jede menge Butterbier. Fast der gesamte Orden war anwesend und machte sich über Mrs. Weasly Köstlichkeiten her. Die Shinobi fanden die Situation ideal um einige Leute besser kennen zu lernen. Hinata und Sakura lauschten den Erzählungen von Mad Eye, der von seinen Erfahrungen als Auror plauderte. Neji unterhielt sich mit Sirius und Sara.

Nach einiger Zeit gesellte sich Hinata wieder zu ihnen. Sie tickte Neji an. "Hast du Harry schon mal beobachtet?", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr. Neji schüttelte den Kopf und sah sich suchend nach Harry um. Er fand ihm abseits des Trubels an einer Wand gelehnt. Harry blickte in Richtung Ron und Tonks. Ron erzählte Tonks gerade von seinen neuen Besen, den er zu seiner Ernennung zum Vertrauensschüler erhalten hatte. Harry sah ziemlich schlecht gelaunt aus. "Was ist mit ihm?" fragte er zurück. Sara hatte ihr kleine Unterhaltung mitbekommen und sah sich nun ebenfalls nach Harry um. Die Paryt schien hm nicht so viel Spaß zu bereiten wie den Anderen. Neji und Hinata warfen sich vielsagenden Blicke zu und machten sich unter dem Vorwand sich neue Butterbiere zu hohlen auf um mit den Anderen zu reden. Am Büffe entdeckten sie Kaya, die Tirana gerade mit Hackbällchen versorgte. "Was mit Harry los ist?", sie sah zu ihm hin. "Nun vll. war sein Tag einfach anstrengend? Was weiß ich fragt ihn?". "Vielleicht ist der Zwerg auch einfach nur eifersüchtig". Allen sahen Tirana an. Da sie ziemlich groß war brauchten sie sich nicht groß bücken. "Eifersüchtig? wieso das?", kam es von Hinata. "Naja sie könnte schon recht haben", fing Neji an. "Natürlich hab ich Recht! ich kann seine schlechte Laune bis hier hin riechen". "Wenn man bedenkt", fing Kaya an" Was er alles gemacht hat. ich meine seht mal. Ihr hab doch seine Akte gelesen die Dumbledore uns mitgebracht hat, oder? Es wäre doch ein großer Vertrauensbeweis von Dumbledores Seite aus, wenn er ihn zum Vertrauensschüler ernannt hätte. Stattdessen hat er Ron gewählt. Kaya sah zu dem Rothaarigen. "Naja "mischte Neji sich nun ein" Dumbledore ist nicht senil, er ist ein Genie. Er wird sich seinen Teil dabei gedacht haben".

Kaya nickte zustimmend. "Aber ist das nicht irgendwie albern?", kam es aus dem Hintergrund. Naruto hatte sich zu ihnen Gesellt. "Natürlich ist es affig Kleiner, " kam es von Tirana zwischen zwei bissen Fleisch."Allerdings ist er ein Pubertierender Teenager, wie jeder andere auch". "Aber wir sind auch so alt und führen uns nicht so auf!". "Ach Nein?" kam nun Sakura dazu "Ich sag nur Sasuke. Dann solltest du wissen, was ich meine". Er sah sie böse an. "Was hat er den nun?",

Sie sahen alle das Mad Eye ihn ein Foto unter die Nase hielt und Haarys Gesichtsfarbe änderte sich in Sekundenschnelle. Neji zuckte mit den Schultern. Auf einmal fing Tirana an zu knurren. "Was ist?" fragte Kaya. "Im Salon...", sie setzte ihr 4 Pfoten in Bewegung und trabte aus der Küche.

"Unauffällig" folgten ihr die Shinobi und Akamaru der nun ebenfalls seine Nackenhaare aufstellte. Tirana war schon im Salon und das einzige, was von ihr zu hören war, war ein tiefes Knurren. Als sie den Salon betraten lag Mrs. Weasley verweint auf den Boden und vor ihr die Leiche von Ron. "Ohh nein nein nein, Riddiculus", es gab einen Lauten Knall und Rons Leiche verschwand. Stattdessen lag da nun Freds Leiche. "Nein riddiculus, ridicullus, RIDICULLUS!" Knall George Leiche, Knall Bills Leiche, Knall die Leiche eines Weaslys, den sie nicht kannten. "Tirana!", rief Kaya "hohl sie da weg!".

Tirana machte zwei große Sätze, packte Mrs. Weasley an der Schulter und zog sie Rücklings von den Leichen weg. "Uhh nein!" Sie warf sich Tirana um den Hals, was diese alles andere als toll fand. "Mrs. Weasly..."Sakura kniete sich neben sie. "Was ist das?" kam es nun von Naruto der inzwischen sein Kunai gezogen hatte. "Ich weiß nicht aber anscheinend kann es sich verwandeln", "Das ist ein Getaltswandler", kam es von Tirana. "Versucht ihn zu bannen"

"Bannen und wie?" kam es von Kiba der Akamaru an seinem Fell festhielt. „Ich mach das!" Kaya griff in ihre Tasche, zog einige Kamifuda (jap. Bannzettel) heraus und warf sie auf den Boden um den Gestaltenwandler herum. Dann formte sie einige Fingerzeichen und ein Kraftfeld bildete sich. Das Etwas huschte in seinen Sekretär zurück.

Remus kam nun in den Raum gefolgt von Sirius, Harry, Mad Eye, Mr. Weasley, Sara und noch einigen Anderen.

"Molly, Liebling!" Was ist passiert?", er setzte sich zu ihr und nahm sie in den Arm. "Arthur! Sie waren alle Tot!", Mrs. Weasley schluchzte. "Aber Molly, dass war doch nur ein Irrwicht!", sprach Mr. Weasley beruhigend auf sie ein. "Was ist ein Irrwicht?" "Das Viech was ihr wieder in den Sekretär geschickt habt.", kam es von Moody.

"Ein Irrvicht ist ein Getaltswandler", begann Remus zu erklären. " ein nimmt die Gestalt von dem an, wovor sich sein Opfer am meisten Fürchtet".

Er ging nun zu Molly und half ihr mit Arthur auf die Beine. Die Stimmung war gedrückt. "Ich denke es ist besser, wenn wir uns alle hinlegen. Morgen wir ein langer Tag", Sara hatte sich in die Tür gelehnt. Die Shinobi nickten und schlossen sich den Weasley Kindern, Harry und Hermine an. "Wie habt ihr den Irrwicht eigentlich wieder in den Schreibtisch bekommen?". Kaya drehte sich zu ihnen um und lächelte zuckersüß und Geheimnisvoll.


	13. Crossover13: Im Hogwarts Express

Herzlich Willkommen Im Hogwarts Express!

Bitte halten sie ihre gültigen Fahrkarten bereit! Wir werden in wenigen Minuten aufbrechen.

Doch zuvor lauschen sie bitte noch kurz der Ansage unserer Zugführerin!

Moin alle zusammen! Es geht leider mit meiner Story sehr langsam vorran, da ich viel am Arbeiten bin und von der Arbeit eigentlcih immer viel zu kaputt bin um noch irgendetwas zu machen.

Deswegen bitte ich euch um euer Verständnis das es leider immer etwas dauert... Sorry

Und nun…

Bitte Einsteigen der Zug fährt jetzt Ab!

Chapter Thirteen : Die Fahrt im Hogwarts Express

Am nächsten Morgen sollte es nach Hogwarts gehen. Gehen im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, da sie alle zu Fuß zur King's Cross Station gehen wollten. Neji und Kiba lagen noch in den süßesten Träumen, als Sara plötzlich in ihr Zimmer kam. "Aufstehen ihr beiden, los hoch mit euch! Seid wann schlaft ihr eigentlich so lange? Gott was für ne schlechte Angewohnheit. Seid wir hier sind werdet ihr alle immer luschiger, dass geht so nicht wir werden..." Sie werden wohl nie mehr erfahren, was sie alle denn nun werden, da Sara ihren Satz noch gar nicht zu ende gesprochen hatte, da war sie schon aus dem Zimmer und weckte Kaya und Hinata. Kiba kroch unter seiner Decke hervor. "Was war das denn?", fragte er gähnend "Ich glaub das war Sara?" gab Neji trocken zurück. "sicher?...sach ma wieso rennen Frauen eigentlich immer schnatternd von einen Raum in den Nächsten? da bekommt man doch gar nichts mit?". Neji sah ihn verwirrt an. "Woher soll ich denn wissen, wie ne Frau tickt?"

Stille

„Du wohnst doch mit Hinata und ihrer Schwester unter einer Decke, oder?", „Jaa aber Hinata macht so was nicht und Hanabi redet eh nicht so viel…und überhaupt du hast doch auch ne Schwester, wenn ich mich nicht irre?", Kiba schlug die Decke beiseite und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. „Hana? Ja aber die versteht man sowieso immer, denn sie und meine Mutter schreien immer durchs ganze Haus", Kiba gähnte herzhaft.

„Der Apfel fällt halt doch nicht so weit vom Stamm", gluckste Neji. „Häh?", machte Kiba nur intelligent.

"O Ihr beide hört jetzt endlich mit euren Kaffeeklatsch auf und seht zu das ihr fertig werdet!" keifte Sara im vorbeigehen. "Ich versteh die Frauen einfach nicht", Kiba holte ein T-Shirt aus seinen neuen Hogwartskoffer und zog es sich über den Kopf". "Wenn du's trotzdem irgendwann tust sag bescheid",

"Hmmm" kam es nur von den Hunde Ninja während er versuchte seine Haare zu bändigen.

Als sie mit den Koffern in den Flur kamen herrschte ein heilloses Chaos. Hedwig war am Zetern und Ron versuchte Pig einzufangen. Unten hörte man das wirre Geschrei von Mrs. Weasley und Mrs. Black. "Sie hätte sich den Hals brechen können!" "_SCHLAMMBLÜTER! VERRÄTER!_!", "Ihr hättet sie umbringen können", " _UNNÜTZES PACK,WELCHES MEIN HAUS BESUDELT! VERRÄTER EURES BLUTES!_", "Das sie sich nicht gebrochen hat!" , "_SCHLAMMBLÜÜÜÜ!_". "OHH RUHE JETZT!". Es gab einen Knall und die Stimme von Mrs. Black verstummte.

"Wie konnten wir so lange ohne das Gekreische leben Neji?", fragte Kiba trocken, während er versuchte seinen sperrigen Koffer möglichst unversehrt die Treppen runterzutragen", "Du fragst den falschen. Hey Harry, Ron was ist denn passiert?". „Hey guten Morgen", Harry kam ihnen entgegen. "Fred und George haben ihre Koffer verzaubert, so dass sie die Treppe runterfliegen. Dabei haben sie Ginny gerammt und sie ist die Treppen bis nach unten gestürzt". "Oh und wie geht's ihr?"

Hermine rauschte an ihnen vorbei. "Mrs. Weasley hat sie wieder zusammen geflickt, aber ihr Knie ist immer noch ganz blau", rief sie im vorbeigehen.

Unten angekommen sahen sie eine verschlafene Sakura und einen noch müderen Naruto. "Morgen" grüßte Neji. "Guten Morgen", "morgschen" nuschelte Naruto zurück. Es war schon ein ziemlich erbärmlicher Anblick wie die beiden da hockten.

Fünf Minuten später kamen auch Kaya, Hinata und Tirana nach unten.

"So sind jetzt alle hier?" Gute dann last uns losgehen. Oh nein! eure Koffer könnt ihr hier lassen, die bringt Alastor zum Bahnhof. LOS JETZT! sonst verpassen wir den Zug. NEIN! SIRIUS! DUMBLEDORE HAT NEIN GESAGT!". Ein großer schwarzer Hund erschien neben Harry. Mit einem bösen Blick von Mrs. Weasley setzte sich die Truppe in Bewegung.

London war eine Atemberaubende Metropole wie die Shinobi feststellten. Der Weg nach King's Cross dauerte zwar nur knapp 20zig Minuten aber es kam allen viel länger vor. Sirius freute sich das Tageslicht zu sehen und hüpfte ausgelassen umher und erschreckte hier und da, mit Unterstützung von Akamaru und Tirana, einige Katzen. Alle mussten lachen, nur Mrs. Weasley schnaubte verächtlich.

Am Bahnhof angelangt wurden sie von den Weasley's zum Bahngleis 9 3/4 geführt. Wobei sie sich nicht so recht sicher waren, auf was sie sich da einlassen sollten.

"Wieso lehnen wir hier an einer Mauer?", fragte Kiba in die Runde. "Weil das der einzige Eingang zum Gleis ist, wenn man noch nicht apparieren kann", gaben Fred und George zurück. "Du meinst wir lehnen uns hier einfach so entspannt gegen die Wand zwischen Gleis 9 und 10?", "Genau und wenn dann niemand schaut, lässt du dich einfach fallen", gesagt getan. Fred und George fielen in selben Moment hinter die Absperrung.

Kibas Mund stand offen. "Wo?", er sah Mrs. Weasley an. "Auf dem Gleis mein Lieber" und sie selber ging durch die Absperrung. Kiba sah zu Neji, der Neben ihn stand, dieser Zuckte mit den Schultern. Dann sah er zu Sara die ebenfalls mit den Schultern zuckte. Tirana schnüffelte an der Wand. "Die sieht ziemlich stabil aus", schloss sie.

"Das dachte ich beim ersten Mal auch", Harry sah die Wand an. Ein freudiger Blick trat in seine Augen. "Lasst uns gehen. Wenn ihr unsicher seid, dann macht einfach die Augen zu". Er sah zu Hermine und Ron. Beide nickten und das Trio verschwand in der „stabilen Mauer".

Kaya betrachtete die Mauer, drehte sich zu den Muggeln um, als sie entschied, dass keiner zusah schritt sie voran und verschwand. Tirana fackelte nicht lange und hüpfte ohne mit der Rute zu wedeln hinterher. Nach kurzen zögern folgen ihr Naruto und Sakura und auch Hinata und Co fassten sich ein Herz und liefen durch die Absperrung.

Neji öffnete seine Augen. Das Erste was er erblickte, war die scharlachrote Lock. Er blickte sie fasziniert an. "Schön, nicht war?" Neji blickte zu Harry. "Ja", Harry grinste. "Genau das habe ich auch gedacht, als ich sie zum ersten Mal sah. Na komm, gehen wir zu den Anderen, die Bahn hat noch nie auf ihre Fahrgäste gewartet. Ich weiß wovon ich spreche". Sie eilten zu den Anderen und begannen ihre Koffer in die Bahn zu hieven. Harry verabschiedete sich von Sirius. Dieser stellte sich dafür auf seine Hinterbeine. Mrs. Weasley keifte leise, dass das doch unmöglich sei.

Sie stiegen alle in die Lock ein und verabschiedeten sich von den Weasleys, Tonks, Lupin und Moody.

Dann setzte sich die scharlachrote Lock in Bewegung. "Schreib mal, wenn ihr angekommen seid", rief Mrs. Weasley noch. Dann nach einen weiteren Blinzeln waren sie Disappariert.

"Lasst uns ein Abteil suchen", schlug Harry vor. Alle außer Ron und Hermine setzten sich in Bewegung. "Was ist?", "Oh Harry...wir müssen ins Abteil für die Vertrauensschüler, um unsere Anweisungen entgegenzunehmen", "Oh ja dann...viel Spaß", er drehte sich um und ging weiter. Ron und Hermine warfen sich besorgte Blicke zu. "Macht euch keine Sorgen. Wir kümmern uns ein wenig um ihn", Sakura grinste uns ging hinter Harry hinterher.

"Ziemlich voll hier", kommentierte Naruto. "Nun ja wir sind halt nicht die einzigen Schüler", erklärte Ginny. "Immerhin gibt es vier Häuser und da sammelt sich schon einiges an.

„Vier Häuser?"

„Ja, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Huffelpuff und Ravenclaw sind die vier Häuser in Hogwarts. Die Schüler werden bei ihrer Ankunft auf sie aufgeteilt und bleiben dort bis zu ihren Abschluss".

Sie öffnete die Tür zu einen Abteil und jemand rief ihnen zu. "Harry! Ginny! Gut, dass ich euch treffe". Ein schlagzieger Junge bugsierte seinen Koffer den Gang entlang. "Neville, wie geht es dir wie war der Sommer?". „Gut danke! Oh wer sind den die Anderen". Er versuchte weiterzugehen und es gab einen ziemlichen Stau. "Das machen wir gleich Neville. Jetzt verstauen wir erstmal unsere Sachen", Harry hievte seinen Koffer in ein Abteil. Darin saß schon ein Mädchen, welches seine Zeitschrift verkehrt herum las. "Wir nehmen, dies hier". Neji öffnete eine Tür zu einen leeren Abteil. Alle schleppten ihren Koffer hinein und machten es sich bequem. Kiba lies sich in einen Sessel fallen. "Boah! ich könnt jetzt Schlafen, die letzten Tage waren nicht wirklich nach meinen Geschmack". "Ich würde mich gerne mal wieder so richtig austoben" kam es nur von Sakura. "Ich meine denkt mal nach! Wir haben seit Wochen nicht mehr trainiert. Wir verweicheln, oder?", sie blickte zu Tirana. Diese schnüffelte nur in der Luft herum. "Ich hoffe auch, dass wir dort etwas trainieren können", fügte Hinata noch hinzu. "Ich hab irgendwie das Gefühl dazu kommen wir noch genug", Neji hatte kaum zu Ende geredet, da gab es im Nebenabteil einen Knall. Alle stürmten nach drüben und sahen, das Harry, Ginny und Neville von einer seltsamen Schleimsubstanz überseht waren.

Das Mädchen von vorhin, kringelte sich vor Lachen und hatte ihre Zeitung fallen lassen. "Was ist den hier passiert?", fragte Naruto. "Oh Nevilles Pflanze hat sich in die Luft gesprengt", murrte Harry. "Hat sie nicht!" erboste sich Neville.

Harry nahm das Taschentuch von Ginny und wischte sich den Schleim ab. Die Shinobi gesellte sich zu ihnen. Es wurde zwar sehr eng, aber lustig. Sie erfuhren noch jede Menge über die Magierwelt. Quidditch, Hogwarts, Hogsmeade, Lehrer, Schulfächer und und und. Gegen Nachmittag kamen dann auch Ron und Hermine ins Abteil und dann ging, was den Platz betraf, gar nichts mehr. nach einiger Zeit kam dann auch der Imbisswagen vorbei. "Hey ich hol mir was, soll ich jemanden was mitbringen?", fragte Ron in die Runde. Allerhand sollte er mitbringen, denn die Shinobi kannte die Sachen natürlich nicht. "Also dann bitte einmal äh 15 Kürbispasteten, 20 Schokofrösche, 5 Lakritzzauberstäbe uuuuuund", Ron schloss kurz die Augen und zählte vor seinem geistigen Auge noch mal nach. „12-Mal Kürbissaft bitte", die Verkaufsfrau schaute ihn ungläubig an. "Die sind nicht alle für mich", scherzte er.

"Schau an wen haben wir den da? wenn das nicht unser Weasley ist. Haben wir neuerdings im Lotto gewonnen?", "Ohh halt dein Maul Malfoy!", sagte Ron verächtlich und reichte die Süßigkeiten weiter. Kiba schielte um die Ecke. "Wer ist der Blondschopf?", er verränkte sich leicht den Hals. "Das ist Draco Malfoy", kam es von Ginny. "Die Schleimschneke?", "Genau die ", stimme Harry zu und ging zu Ron auf den Gang."Oh Potter? Na wie geht's uns denn so? " feigste Malfoy. "Oh, ohne dich ging's wesentlich besser". "Na na na wieso den so unhöflich Potter?"

"Hey! wieso hältst du nicht deinen Mund und verschwindest!" Kiba hatte sich nun so weit den Hals verdreht, dass er Malfoy ansehen konnte und sah ihn direkt in die Augen". "Misch dich gefälligst nicht ein!", giftete Malfoy. "Doch immerhin beleidigst du in einer Tour meine Freunde. "Freunde? Malfoy schnaubte durch seine Nasenlöcher. „Überleg dir noch mal genau, wen du dich anschließt". Kiba stand nun auf, gefolgt von Naruto und Co. Er lehnte sich an das Fenster im Gang, Neji lehnte an der Tür und der Rest stand auf dem Gang hinter Harry und Ron. Alle verschränkten die Arme. "Ohh Weasley hast du neue Muggelfreunde gefunden?". "Malfoy halt endlich den Mund und zisch ab!", Hermine war nun dazu gekommen!". "Und wenn ich nicht will?", fragte er im spöttischen Ton. Hinter ihm tauchten Crabbe und Goyle auf und knackten mit den Knöcheln.

"Dann werden wir dafür sorgen, dass ihr die Fliege kratzt", knurrte Tirana. Sie nahm Kampfposition ein und zeigte ihre Zähne. Ihr Gebiss war nicht ohne. Malfoy wurde noch bleicher, falls das möglich war und machte einen Schritt zurück. Ein sprechender Hund (Hund aus seiner Sicht) war ihm nicht geheuer und schon gar keiner, der ihm auch noch fast bis zu den Ellenbogen ging. "Ich werd sie nicht aufhalten", sagte Kaya beiläufig uns betrachtete interessiert ihre Fingernägel.

Malfoy sah ihr in die Augen und Kaya sah auf und starrte unbeeindruck zurück. „Ihr werdet ziemlichen Ärger bekommen, wenn mir was passiert", Malfoy schien nicht so recht zu wissen wie er mit ihr umgehen sollte. „Mein Vater hat ziemlich gute Kontakte im Ministerium". Normalerweise reichte das, um einen Großteil der Schüler in ihre Schranken zu weisen.

„Und?", fragte Kaya gelangweilt nach. „Soll mich das jetzt irgendwie beeindrucken?" Die Shinobi lachten spöttisch. Sakura knackte nun mit ihren Fingern. „Hör zu Blondie kratz einfach die Kurve, dann passiert dir auch nichts". Jeder der Sakura gut kannte wusste, dass das ihre vorerst letzte Warnung grinste Siegessicher. „Crabbe! Goyle!", die beiden bulligen Jungs gingen nun nach vorne, doch ehe groß etwas passieren konnte, war Sakura schon nach vorne gesprungen und hatte sich Crabbe gepackt. Sie hielt ihn einige Zentimeter über den Boden, als wenn er ein Fliegengewicht wäre. Fast gleichzeitig hatte Tirana Goyle über den Haufen gerannte. Sie machte nun einen Satz und ladete genau auf Malfoy, der unter ihrer Last zusammenbrach. Sie entblößte ihre Reiszähne und leckte sich einmal genüsslich drüber. Malfoy konnte, mit ihr auf der Brust kaum Atmen, wagte es aber auch nicht irgendetwas zu tun.

Es wurde unruhig in den Umliegenden Abteilen und einige andere Schüler stecken die Köpfe heraus. Die Frau vom Imbisswagen sah geschockt auf die Szenerie. Neji sah sich kurz um, dann stupste er Kaya an, die das ganze wohl recht amüsant fand. Sie sah ihn an, blickte in den Gang, machte ein enttäuschtes Gesicht und rief nach Tirana. „Tirana komm, mit so was verplempern wir nicht unsere Zeit!"

Tirana ließ ein murren hören, was wohl soviel heißen sollte, das der Spaß doch gerade angefangen hatte und ging von Malfoy runter.

Dieser richtete sich geschockt auf und machte einige Schritte nach hinten. Dann blickte er sich leicht panisch nach seinen Kumpanen um, von denen Crabbe immer noch in Sakuras Gewalt war.

Sie sah Malfoy an. „Ihr verduftet jetzt!", waren ihre einzigen Worte. Goyle rappelte sich schnell auf und lief zu Malfoy. „Vergesst euren Freund hier nicht", und mit diesen Worten warf sie Crabbe, mit einer Handbewegung, auf Goyle und die beiden blieben schlitternd vor Malfoy liegen.

"Wir ziehen uns zurück. Das werdet ihr noch bereuen", kam es zittrig von dem blonden Slytherin.

„Jaa im nächsten Leben vielleicht", rief ihnen Naruto hinterher.

Malfoy drehte sich um und verzog sich in Richtung Lock. Panisch gefolgt von Crabbe und Goyle. "Spinner", kommentierte Naruto und ging zurück ins Abteil.

Tirana trottete etwas mürrisch zu Kaya. „Ich wollte ihn noch in den Arsch beißen", meckerte sie. Kaya lächelte und krauelte sie. „Ich denke dazu hast du noch einige Gelegenheiten. Akamaru bellte zustimment und Kiba lachte.

Alle anderen folgten nun Naruto. "Ohhh ihr wart gut!", kam es von Luna Lovegood, die sich von ihrer Zeitschrift gelöst hast. "Danke, aber nicht dafür, der ist eine kleine Fliege", Hinata setzte sich neben Luna. Sakura nickte "Da gibt es wirklich schlimmere Gestalten", Kiba nahm sich einen Kürbissaft uns setzte sich zu Harry. Der Rest des Nachmittags verlief ohne weitere Zwischenfälle. Malfoy lies sich nicht mehr blicken. Die Shinobi hatten ihm wohl einen gehörigen Schrecken eingejagt. Als es dunkel wurde, gingen Ron und Hermine los um sich umzuziehen und auch die Shinobi verschwanden in ihrer Kabine.

Sie erreichten den Bahnhof Hogsmeade. Harry und Neville verließen als erster den Wagon. gefolgt von den Shinobi und Luna die Pig trug. "Hey gleich seht ihr Hagrid das erste Mal. er bring die Erstklässler immer über den See", Harry grinste. Doch die vertraute Stimme die er erwartet hatte kam nicht. Stattdessen eine tiefe, weibliche raue Stimme. "Erstklässler hier her, Erstklässler hier her!", rief Professor Raue Pritsche. "Hey wo ist Hagrid und Pig?" Ron kam auf sie zugelaufen. "Hier, eine hübsche kleine Eule hast du da", Luna gab Ron Pig zurück.

"Ich weiß nicht? ", Hermine kam zu ihnen "Vielleicht ist er schon in der großen Halle. Ron komm! Wir müssen uns um die Erstklässler kümmern. ich will nicht das Malfoy das macht". "Wieso die werden den weg zum See schon finden, der ist ja nicht zu übersehen". Hermine klatschte sich die Hand vor die Stirn. "Wie konnte sie dich bloß zum Vertrauensschüler machen", ragte sie sich selbst. "Frag ich mich auch", gab er zurück und die beiden verschwanden.

Sie sahen ihnen hinterher. "wo ist eigentlich Sara hin?", fragte Neji. "Och die kommt schon zurecht. Wir müssen jetzt erstmal zu den Kutschen". Harry und Neville gingen voran, gefolgt von Ginny und Luna. Sie kamen zu einer kleinen Lichtung, wo sich mehrere Kutschen aufreihten. Ebenso eine ziemliche Schülerschar. Sie stellten sich in die Schlange und warteten, dass sie eine der Kutschen einsteigen konnten. Nach einiger zeit stießen auch Hermine und Ron wieder zu ihnen. "Na noch keine abbekommen", kam es von Ron.

"Die nächsten gehören aber uns", Ron machte zwei große Schritte und schnitt einigen Zweitklässlern den Weg ab. "Los jetzt sonst stehen wir hier in drei Stunden noch" Er hievte Pig in die Kutsche und stieg selber ein. Hermine stand auf der Stufe und drehte sich zu Harry um "Alles ok?". Harry starrte wie gebannt vor die Kutsche. Neji folgte seinen Blick und sah eine der hässlichsten Kreaturen die ihm jäh unter gekommen waren.

Sie sahen aus wie Pferde und dann auch wieder nicht. Ihr Körper war so gut wie Fleischlos. Er bestand zum Großteil nur aus blanken Knochen. Sie hatte große lederartige Flügel, die aus ihren Wiederissen ragten. Ihre Augen waren ähnlich den seinen, weiß. Nur wirkten sie so leblos.

"Waren die schon immer hier?", fragte Harry. "War was hier?", kam die Gegenfrage von Hermine. "na die Pferde da zwischen den Deichseln", er deutete auf die Tiere "Die hier". Ron sah zu der Stelle, sah zu Harry und dann wieder zu den Pferden. "Das ist nichts Alter, hat dich Malfoy verhext?". "Nein nun hör auf du siehst sie doch, da stehen sie doch!" "Ich sehe nichts Mann, wo soll da denn was sein?", fragte er ungläubig. "Harry ist wirklich alles in Ordnung?", fragte Hermine abermals. "Ja ja ich denke schon", er warf einen letzten Blick auf die Pferde und stieg in die Kutsche. Die nächste Rollte vor. Wieder von den seltsamen Kreaturen gezogen. "Seh ich das richtig und Ron und Hermine können sie nicht sehen", schloss Hinata. Sie sah die Anderen an. "Könnt ihr sie denn sehen?", fragte sie. Ausnahmslos nickten alle. Hinata wirkte irgendwie erleichtert. "Steigen wir nun ein?", Naruto stand in der Tür der Kutsche. Sie nickten und machten es sich alle, so weit es ging bequem in der Kutsche. "Nun geht es los nicht?", schloss Sakura. "Jepp, es gibt kein zurück mehr!", Kiba wirkte enthusiastisch. Der Rest grinste eher Verhalten. "Auf geht's", Naruto hielt seine Hand in die Runde. "Auf geht's", stimmten die Anderen ein und legten ihre Hände aufeinander.

Eine Zugfahrt, die ist Lustig, eine Zugfahr die ist schön…weiter weiß ich nicht XD

Ich hoffe es hat allen gefallen. Wir befinden uns nun auf den heiligen Grund und Boden der Hogwarts Schule!

Seien wir gespannt auf ein aufregendes Schuljahr!

Im wartens Sinne des Wortes, denn bei mir geht's Montag wieder los…ich hab wirklich keine Lust TT-TT *schnief*

Ok dann sehen wir und im Kapitel „Die rosa Kröte…" wieder^^

Bye bye

Mica_Chan


End file.
